Harry Potter y la Institución Gryffindor
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Harry Potter ya se ha graduado, ahora se dedica a su Institución donde conocerá lo que es el amor de un padre a un hijo aunque no sea de su misma sangre. Pero no todo es bonito, tendrá que luchar contra su enemigo para poder ser feliz junto a las personas que ama. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Le podrá vencer? Avisos: Puede tener escenas subidas un poco de tono. Personaje OC. Unas 600 palabras
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry se encontraba en su Institución, más concretamente en el gimnasio. Estaba practicando con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. En la puerta del gimnasio estaban algunos niños, entre ellos Louis y Nataly.

Los niños pensaban que Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, observándole… Pero se equivocaban, se había dado cuenta que iban hacia allí antes de que abriesen la puerta.

Harry no estaba solo, estaba entrenando junto con Neville.

\- Me encanta esta espada. Muchas gracias por regalármela.

\- No es nada, sabía que te haría ilusión, además de que gracias al eso de la espada tus músculos se fortalecerán.

\- Lo noto.

\- ¿Os ha gustado el entrenamiento chicos?- preguntó Harry todavía de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Cómo ha sabido que estábamos aquí?- preguntó una niña.

\- Magia- contestó dándose la vuelta- ¿No deberíais estar jugando al aire libre?

\- Es que nos gusta estar con usted así que hemos venido a verle- dijo Louis.

\- Venga id fuera que yo voy enseguida.

Los niños asintieron y se marcharon fuera.

\- Yo me voy Harry…

\- Quédate… Jugaremos a fútbol, ¿te apetece?

\- No sé muy bien cómo se juega…

\- Tienes que estudiar libros muggles ¡eh!- se rió- Lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar la pelota a tus compañeros de equipo sin tocar el balón con las manos y marcar gol en la portería contraria.

\- Bien, jugaré.

\- Pues venga… Ya sé qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Llegaron al jardín trasero y dijeron lo del fútbol, se apuntaron casi todos y después de formar los equipos se pusieron a jugar.

Una hora después el partido terminó en empate.

\- Venga chicos que hay que hidratarse, tomaros un refresco fresquito- dijo Andrómeda.

Habían puesto una mesa con comida, vasos y refrescos. Se pusieron a comer y beber entre risas.

\- Gracias por jugar con nosotros señor Potter- dijo Louis.

\- Me gusta jugar con vosotros, me encantaría hacerlo más a menudo pero tengo trabajo.

\- Lo sabemos- dijo el más grande, Luca- Si nosotros no lo decimos más a menudo es por no molestarle.

Harry se sorprendió al saber eso, no se lo esperaba.

\- Pero si vosotros no molestáis, podéis ir a verme al despacho siempre que queráis.

\- ¿Incluso para hablar de tonterías?

\- Claro Luca, para lo que sea, pero déjame decirte que nada es una tontería- sonrió- ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- ¿Usted cree que soy un problema?- susurró.

\- Claro que no. Ven, vamos a hablar a mi despacho.

Se fueron los dos al despacho de Harry.

\- Siéntate. Dime, ¿por qué dices que eres un problema?

\- Mi padre siempre me lo decía… Decía que sólo causaba problemas a los demás y que sería un inútil.

\- Pues eso no es cierto. No hagas caso a lo que decía ese hombre, tú no eres ningún problema, ni tampoco un inútil. Eres un chico dulce que ayuda a los demás en todo lo que puedes.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo lo sé?- el niño asintió- Que esté trabajando la mayoría del tiempo no significa que no esté pendiente de vosotros. Eres un gran chico. NO pienses en lo que te dijo, no vale la pena.

\- Pero es que nadie me quiere, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Eso no es cierto, aquí todo el mundo te quiere… Yo te quiero. Que estés aquí no significa que nadie te quiera. Simplemente no se han dado cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque yo también pensaba como tú. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año y me crié en la casa de mis tíos que me maltrataban, pero ahora mírame, tengo una familia "adoptiva" que me quiere, tengo amigos, novia y os tengo a vosotros.

\- ¿Te adoptaron?

\- No, pero como si lo hubieran hecho. Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: No siempre es un ángel, tiene su genio jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´mglad! Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leer ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! Pues eso se verá muy pronto, dentro de pocos capítulos ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Volvieron al patio tranquilamente. Luca iba sonriendo con dulzura, lo que le había dicho Harry le había hecho sentir mejor.

\- Me tengo que ir Harry. Luna me espera.

\- Divertíos, yo también me tengo que ir, mis tíos y mi primo me están esperando.

\- ¿Has quedado con ellos?- se extrañó.

\- Sí, mi primo me lo dijo hace tiempo pero no he podido quedar hasta ahora.

\- Espero que te vaya bien. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós Nev.

Harry estuvo con los niños hablando y jugando con ellos hasta que se fue a duchar y arreglarse, se tenía que ir a Privet Drive.

\- Portaos bien chicos- dijo antes de irse a los niños.

\- ¿Se va señor Potter?- preguntó Nataly acercándose a él.

\- Sí, me tengo que ir. Pero vendré esta noche para asegurarme de que estáis dormidos. Adiós.

\- Hasta mañana señor Potter- se despidieron todos.

Harry salió de allí con una sonrisa.

Tocó a la puerta de la casa donde había pasado su infancia, una infancia horrible pero una infancia. Le abrió Dudley.

\- Hola Harry.

\- ¿Qué hay Gran D?

Se dieron la mano con un fuerte apretón. Dudley se hizo a un lado para que Harry pasase dentro.

En el salón se encontraba su tío Vernon con cara de mal humor, le miró de arriba abajo con su cara de asco.

\- Bienvenido a casa Harry- dijo su tía Petunia entrando en el salón.

\- Gracias tía.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco.

\- Pues venga, vamos a cenar.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a cenar. Hablaron durante la cena de cosas sin importancia, como el colegio y esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has terminado el colegio?

\- ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa eso Petunia?- gruñó Vernon.

\- A mí me importa- dijo Dudley- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues no lo sé.

\- El mocoso no vale para nada- dijo Vernon.

\- Tengo una Institución para niños que son maltratados en sus casas- contestó Harry ignorando a su tío- También tengo varios negocios heredados tanto de la familia Potter como de la familia Black. Además estos dos últimos años he dado clases en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los tres le miraron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Profesor? Pero si seguías siendo alumno…

\- Sí, pero el profesor murió, lo asesinaron y como no encontraban a nadie me lo dijeron a mí.

\- ¡Qué bien!- dijo Dudley.

\- Así que tienes dinero… Pues nos debes mucho dinero por haberte criado y haberte mantenido.

Vernon sólo podía pensar en todo el dinero que podía ganar y que el mocoso tenía sin merecerlo.

\- No digas estupideces Vernon, no le tratábamos bien así que no nos debe nada- dio su tía.

¡Tú cállate! ¡Estúpida! Eres una maldita…

Vernon levantó la mano y abofeteó a su mujer que cayó al suelo por el golpe, ante las miradas estupefactas de Dudley y Harry.

Harry se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a su tío, Dudley le imitó y le dio en el estómago.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegar a mamá?! La próxima vez que la pongas una mano encima no respondo de mí. Ahora… ¡Lárgate de esta casa!

Vernon Dursley se levantó y se marchó entre maldiciones.

\- ¿Estás bien mamá?

Dudley ayudó a su madre a levantarse.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te pega tía?

Petunia se quedó callada y no contestó.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mamá?

\- Desde que me casé con él. Cuando Harry llegó a esta casa a mí no me pegaba tanto porque tenía a otra persona con quién desahogarse… Lo siento Harry… Tenía que haberle parado pero soy muy cobarde.

\- No pasa nada tía, te entiendo perfectamente, puede llegar a dar mucho miedo, yo le tenía pánico. Tranquila- Harry la abrazó intentando consolar a esa mujer que le quería y que no le defendió por miedo a su marido. Él no la culpaba.

\- Es un cabrón, deberías dejarle- dijo Dudley.

\- Lo pensaré.

Los ánimos se calmaron un poco y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar de todo lo que querían con un té y unas pastas de acompañamiento.

\- Yo mejor me voy, tengo que ver que los niños estén bien. Ya hablaremos.- dijo Harry levantándose.

\- Ven cuando quieras primo. Y espero que estén bien esos niños, es más lo están, estoy seguro.

\- Claro. Estarán bien. Adiós Gran D.

\- Adiós primo.

\- Adiós Harry.

\- Adiós tía, cuídate.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Es un... desgraciado (es lo más bonito que se me ocurre) pero con esto quería tener como una explicación del comportamiento tanto de Petunia como de Dudley. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Tenía pensado hacerlo más brutal pero lo preferí así :) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Para mí es un placer, sobre todo si recibo estos comentarios, siempre animan ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: She needed someone to help her, and that someone was her son Dudley. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pues la verdad es que su profesión lo lleva haciendo ya bastante.. él es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a parte tiene negocios que aunque no necesitan su presencia ya que esos negocios son más a la hora de inversiones y esas cosas tiene que leer y estar de acuerdo en todo, también tiene la Institución y un par de cosillas por ahí que hará para "ayudar", si así se le puede llamar, a las futuras generaciones pero eso saldrá dentro de unos capítulos. Su profesión, por decirlo de alguna manera, es profesor y luego la Institución... Espero que no te decepcione... Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Harry llegó a su Institución y se pasó a ver a los niños habitación por habitación. Cuando vio que todos estaban dormidos y tras haber arropado bien a algunos, se fue a su despacho. Eligió un libro, se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de Fuego y se sentó en la silla a leer.

Dos horas y media después llamaron a la puerta. Harry se extrañó.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Luca.

\- Señor, siento molestar, pero se trata de Nataly.

\- ¿Qué la pasa?

\- No lo sabemos señor. Está llorando y se agarra la tripa…

\- Vamos a verla.

Harry y Luca llegaron a la habitación, Nataly estaba en su cama llorando con las piernas recogidas y agarrándose un costado de la tripa. Las demás niñas de la habitación estaban alrededor de su cama, mirándola preocupadas. Harry se acercó a la cama.

\- Nataly, déjame ver dónde te duele- la niña se señaló el lugar- Vamos a la enfermería.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó allí deprisa. La tumbó en una camilla.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Augusta una vez que Harry la despertó.

\- No estoy seguro.

La abuela de Neville enseguida se puso a revisarla.

\- Creo que tiene apendicitis. Hay que llevarla a un hospital y que la operen. No quiero darle nada para que no tenga secuelas o algo así.

\- Le diré a Charlie que pida un taxi o algo por el estilo.

Le envío un patronus, cogió una manta y la arropó, la cogió en brazos y salió de allí con ella directos al hospital. Algunos de los muchachos estaban fuera de la enfermería con los rostros preocupados.

Nataly fue operada de urgencias de apendicitis. Harry no se movió de la sala de espera en toda la noche. Afortunadamente todo salió bien, ella descansaba plácidamente, así que aprovechó para ir a la Institución, de paso le dijo a Remus si podía quedarse allí con ella por si se despertaba.

Llegó a la Institución cuando estaban desayunando todos, fue a verlos.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días señor Potter- respondieron. Luca siguió- ¿Cómo se encuentra Nataly? ¿Qué la pasa?

\- Ella está bien, la operaron anoche de urgencias, rápidamente, de apendicitis. Pero no os preocupéis, en dos días, como mucho, estará de nuevo con nosotros.

Los chicos sonrieron complacidos y aliviados. Se sentó con ellos a desayunar, no podía hacer nada por Nataly.

Dos días después Nataly ya se encontraba en la Institución aunque no salía de la cama por órdenes del médico muggle.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca discutiendo con Remus. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchando dicha discusión a escondidas.

\- ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de unos niños si cuando se enferman no me doy cuenta?- preguntó enfadado Harry.

\- No es tu culpa que enfermen.

\- Pero sí el no darme cuenta. ¡Dos horas y media antes me había pasado por su habitación y no fui capaz de verlo!

\- Se enfermaría en ese periodo de tiempo- dijo Remus razonablemente.

\- Vamos Remus, eso no te lo crees ni tú. No estoy hecho para cuidar de nadie y menos de unos niños. Voy a renunciar, dejaré todo esto y me iré de aquí.

\- ¿A hacer qué?

\- Luchar, es lo que se me da bien.

\- ¿Y qué harás con los niños? ¿Los llevarás a uno de esos orfanatos?

\- ¡No! Claro que no. La Institución seguirá en pie, todo será igual salvo que yo no me haré cargo de todo esto. Lo harás tú.

\- Yo no haré tal cosa.

\- No te quedará otra. La decisión está tomada. Tuvimos suerte de que Nataly esté bien.

\- Pero Harry…

\- Pero nada.

Louis, que lo había escuchado todo desde detrás de una estantería, salió corriendo a contárselo a los demás.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Un poco sí, le puede la culpa la cual no se le fue del todo gracias a los Dursley, siempre se culpa de todo y ahora no es diferente... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Se siente culpable de no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Nataly. Culpa de su infancia, Harry siempre se culpa de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y eso todavía no lo ha superado, por eso se quiere ir, no quiere que a nadie más le pase algo por su culpa (según él ya que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar y una de esas cosas es la salud) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bueno, Remus no es el director de momento, quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Jajaja los niños son muy tercos, no se cansan en conseguir lo que quieren... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Bueno... espero que no de mal forma jajaja y que te guste... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! To you ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando le zarandearon suavemente. Abrió los ojos, se puso las gafas y enfocó la mirada. Al lado de su cama estaba Louis, Luca y Nataly con una bandeja de desayuno.

\- Buenos días chicos.

\- Buenos días señor Potter.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Hemos venido a traerle el desayuno- dijo Luca.

\- Muchas gracias. Pero Nataly, ¿qué haces levantada?

\- Yo ya estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

Harry se dio la vuelta, Ginny le miraba desde su lado de la cama.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! No sabíamos que estaba con alguien- dijeron sonrojados.

\- Duerme Gin. No pasa nada chicos. Vamos a hacer una cosa… me levanto, me visto y juntos desayunaremos en el patio. ¿Qué os parece?

\- ¡Genial!- dijo Louis.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación. Harry avisó a los elfos domésticos y a Andrómeda a través de un Patronus.

\- ¿Te levantas ya amor?

\- Sí, tú sigue durmiendo tranquila- dijo Harry dándole un beso en el cuello.

Harry se encontró a los tres en el pasillo sentados y esperándole. Harry cogió la bandeja y se fueron a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban tranquilamente Luca habló sobre lo que en realidad querían hablar.

\- Señor, ¿es cierto que se irá para siempre?

Harry les miró a los ojos sorprendidos, sabía que querían hablar de algo pero eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Le escuché hablarlo con el profesor Lupín hace una semana- admitió Louis avergonzado.

\- Ya veo. Pues sí, es cierto. Aquí no se me necesita así que me iré. No os preocupéis que aquí va a seguir todo igual.

\- No es cierto. Si usted se va aquí no será nada igual- dijo Nataly.

\- No queremos que se vaya. ¡Quédese por favor! Aquí todo el mundo le quiere- dijo Louis.

\- Aquí no os sirvo de nada. Viajaré a ver los otros negocios que tengo y que todavía no he echado un vistazo.

\- Si es por mi culpa no se vaya por favor.

\- No es por tu culpa Nataly.

En ese momento Luca se levantó y salió corriendo, Harry le observó marcharse hasta que el muchacho desapareció dentro de la Institución.

\- Voy a hablar con él chicos. Gracias por el desayuno, me ha encantado.

Se levantó y se fue a buscarle. Le encontró en un rincón de la biblioteca sentado en el suelo, Harry se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Luca?

\- Nada.

\- Vamos Luca, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras.

\- Se va lejos de aquí- afirmó.

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Me prometiste que no me abandonarías, que siempre estarías conmigo. ¡Me mentiste!

\- Luca…

\- ¡No! Confié en usted y ahora me abandona, como todos.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo nunca te abandonaré.

\- ¡Pero lo está haciendo! Yo quiero que se quede.

\- Aquí no os hago bien.

\- Eso no es cierto, todo el mundo le quiere. Yo le quiero aquí, conmigo, usted es como mi padre. El padre que siempre quise y nunca tuve.

\- Me halagas Luca. Es un honor que yo sea como un padre para ti.

\- Es la verdad. Me gustaría ir con usted a esos viajes.

\- ¿De verdad?- Luca asintió- Luca, tú haces cosas extrañas ¿verdad? A tu alrededor suceden cosas.

\- Sí- contestó temeroso.

\- A mi alrededor también ocurrían. Eso es magia.

\- ¿Magia?

\- Así es. Eres un mago al igual que yo. Mira.

Harry agitó la varita y un libro de la estantería salió disparado hacia su mano.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Podré hacer eso yo?

\- Sí, sólo tienes que aprender. Una vez que sabes eso podrás venirte conmigo, iremos por los medios mágicos que son más rápidos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- Pues claro.

\- ¿Y seguirás aquí también? Todos te queremos.

\- Está bien pero aún así nos iremos de viaje.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias.

Luca le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, saltando de alegría.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Los niños hacen maravillas! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Es que Luca es... una monada y Harry le ha cogido mucho cariño, con los demás también pero con Luca es diferente, supongo que en el fondo sabe que el chaval es importante para él, más importante que otros... jajaja. Un equipo? Puff que no te extrañe! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Todo poco a poco... ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Es un placer. A ti por leer y tus comentarios, lo creas o no me animan! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Harry estaba con Ginny en la piscina, besándose. La temperatura empezó a subir y pronto se encontraron acariciando y basando todo el cuerpo del otro.

Harry estaba a punto de quitarle la parte de arriba del bikini a su chica cuando una luz plateada apareció formándose en un lobo. El patronus habló con la voz de Remus:

\- Dora se ha puesto de parto. Estamos en San Mungo.

El Patronus desapareció. Harry soltó a Ginny y salió de la piscina.

\- Me tengo que ir Gin.

\- Lo sé, te acompañaré.

Se vistieron rápidamente, Harry avisó a Augusta para que se quedase al mando de la Institución, ya que Andrómeda se iría a ver a su única hija.

Llegaron a San Mungo y encontraron a Remus paseándose de un lado a otro, nervioso.

\- Tranquilo tío, todo va a salir bien- dijo Harry. Ni siquiera saludó.

\- Hola chicos. Gracias por venir.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hija?

\- No me dejan pasar, el parto se ha complicado. Y no me dejan pasar porque no estoy casado con ella.

\- ¡Mi niña!

Andrómeda salió corriendo en busca del medimago para exigirle que le dejasen pasar para estar con su hija.

Harry hizo sentar a Remus y luego se sentó a su lado. No quiso decir nada, en realidad, no sabía qué decir.

Fueron diez horas agotadoras, Harry se había llevado a la fuerza a Remus para que comiese algo pues éste no se quería mover de allí.

Apareció un medimago para informarles.

\- El parto ha sido muy difícil pero al final lo hemos logrado… Tanto la señorita Tonks como el bebé se encuentran bien. Por cierto, ha sido un niño - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

\- ¡Muchísimas felicidades Moony!- dijo Harry abrazando a su tío.

Todos le empezaron a felicitar, después el padre entró a la habitación. Harry también fue a verle y felicitar a Tonks después se fue a la Institución, estaba muy cansado.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la Institución los más pequeños le rodearon para que jugase con ellos.

\- ¡Chicos dejadle respirar!- dijo Luca.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué queréis hacer?

\- ¡Un cuento!

\- Muy bien, pues vamos.

Harry contó un cuento que se había "inventado" ya que era sobre él mismo y Luca se dio cuenta. Terminó de jugar con los niños y se fue a darse una buena ducha.

\- Señor Potter, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Luca abriendo un poco la puerta de su despacho.

\- Claro, pasa. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sólo quería saber cuándo nos íbamos.

\- Pues el viaje lo voy a retrasar un poco, ya que mi tío acaba de ser padre y me gustaría estar a su lado.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Pero no te preocupes que será pronto.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry dio permiso para que entrasen.

\- Hola Harry.

\- ¡Remus! ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, sólo quería darte una noticia.

\- ¿Buena o mala?

\- Espero que buena.

\- Pues bien. Luca después hablamos, ¿vale?

\- Claro señor Potter. Adiós profesor.

Luca se levantó y salió del despacho. Remus se sentó donde había estado sentado Luca segundos antes.

\- Dime, ¿cuál es esa noticia?

\- Me gustaría que fueses el padrino de mi hijo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía hablar.

\- P… pe… pero…

\- Tonks está de acuerdo, por supuesto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

\- ¿Estás seguro Remus? Esa decisión es algo importante…

\- Estoy totalmente seguro. Eres mi sobrino y no hay nadie mejor que tú.

\- Gracias tío. Es un gran honor para mí.

\- El honor es mío.

\- ¿Cómo está Tonks?

\- Feliz. Mañana sale del hospital. ¿Le ocurre algo a Luca?

\- No. Estamos preparando el viaje. Iremos a ver mis otros negocios.

\- Pero… ¡¿estás loco?! ¿Y la magia?

\- Luca es un mago y ya lo sabe. Esperaremos hasta la fiesta del bebé.

\- Me alegro que esperes hasta la fiesta de tu ahijado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Oh! I´m fun you like this fic :) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: Sí! Por fin! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues no lo sé exactamente pero creo que tardará unos capítulos... aunque no sé si muchos o pocos jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! Ya Teddy está aquí ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La fiesta para el hijo de Remus y Tonks había terminado. Le habían llamado Teddy, por el padre de Tonks. Teddy Remus Lupín Tonks.

Harry no había podido dejar de sonreír en todo el día. La fiesta se había celebrado en la Mansión Potter para los amigos, aunque Harry había mandado que en la Institución también hubiera fiesta, para que los niños se divirtiesen.

Cuando terminaron en la Mansión Potter y todos los invitados se habían marchado fueron a la Institución, Teddy en brazos de su padrino.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Hola señor Potter! Muy bien- contestaron todos.

Todos se acercaron a ver a Teddy. La fiesta siguió hasta muy tarde, una fiesta donde todos se divirtieron.

Una semana después Luca y Harry ya habían terminado sus maletas y estaban terminando de despedirse.

\- Cuídate Harry, cualquier cosa, avísame.

\- Tranquilo Remus. Cuida de mi ahijado ¡eh!

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Venga Luca, nos vamos. Cuidaros todos.

Harry llevó a Luca fuera para irse en el autobús noctámbulo. La primera parada sería allí mismo, pasaría por los establecimientos de: la cerveza de mantequilla, escobas Nimbus, Grangeas de Bertie Botts, Whisky de Fuego, Zonko, escobas Barredoras y las Ranas de Chocolate. Después iría a toda Europa (Francia, España, Portugal, Italia y Grecia) y Estados Unidos.

Luca le acompañó a todos lados. Visitaron todo, sin ninguna prisa. Comieron de todo y se divirtieron.

Harry tuvo que visitar cada Ministerio de Magia donde dio algunas conferencias, también llevó sus negocios por todos lados, sobre todo la cerveza de mantequilla, el whisky de Fuego, las escobas Nimbus y las Barredoras.

Fue recopilando información sobre hechizos y maldiciones para un libro que iba a escribir.

Dos meses después llegaron a la Institución, después de terminar todos sus negocios. Harry compró muchísimos libros para su biblioteca personal, además de los regalos.

\- Espero que te hayas divertido Luca. Sé que no todo el viaje ha sido de tu gusto, ya que hemos ido a muchos negocios, pero espero que por lo menos te haya gustado.

\- ¡Me ha encantado! Ha sido genial. Muchas gracias papá.

\- No hay de qué. Venga vete a dormir que es muy tarde.

\- Sí. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Luca se fue a su habitación mientas que Harry se fue a su despacho.

Tenía muchos papeles que leer, colocar…

Luca le había empezado a llamar papá sin querer y a Harry no le había parecido mal así que habían seguido de esa forma.

Harry se había emocionado, le había cogido mucho cariño a ese niño.

Por supuesto, Luca no había dejado los deberes, lo había hecho durante el viaje con la ayuda de Harry, que le explicaba lo que no entendía. Al año siguiente se iría a Hogwarts y Luca estaba deseando de ir.

Empezó a revisar todos los documentos que había en su mesa de trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar todo lo de Hogwarts. Menos mal que tenía a todos los profesores, ya que él seguiría dando clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; aunque mientras también tendría que sacarse la carrera de profesor de dicha materia.

Tenía que enviar las cartas necesarias para los alumnos que ya iban al colegio, por no decir que también a los nuevos alumnos. Lo más complicado sería avisar a los hijos de muggles ya que tendrían que ir a decírselo directamente, pero él sería una de las personas que iría. Además, en el último año hubo menos alumnos de primero, debido a Lord Voldemort pero les volvería a avisar ya que no había ningún peligro.

Empezó a escribir cartas para los antiguos alumnos, lo que tardaría un par de día.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: El primero! Sé que es un poco predecible por los capítulos anteriores pero me enamoré de Luca jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Sí, hay tantas cosas que explicar y tantos cosas que tienen que pasar... aunque supongo que en algunos capítulos no pasará nada importante... jajaja. Espero que sea mucha información pero que guste ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

CCSakuraforever: Jajaja todo se explicará y algunas cosas no tardarán en aparecer... ;) jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)

 **Ryogana: A ti por estar siempre ahí... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Jajaja. I hope you continue to like ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Se despertó cuando sintió un gran peso sobre él. Gimió mientras escuchaba risas, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Louis y Nataly estaban encima suya con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- ¡Buenos días señor Potter!- saludaron los dos a la vez.

\- Buenos días chicos. ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Bien. Nos alegramos de que ya esté otra vez- dijo Louis.

\- Y yo de estar aquí. ¿Habéis desayunado?- los dos negaron con la cabeza- Pues vamos a desayunar.

Harry se levantó, se vistió y se encaminó a desayunar junto con los dos niños.

Louis y Nataly eran los que más se le acercaban, no les importaba que él fuese el dueño de la Institución Gryffindor. Y Luca… Luca le trataba como a un padre y eso a él le hacía muchísima ilusión, le emocionaba.

Desayunó con todos los niños que estaban muy contentos y hablaban animadamente con Luca, el cual les explicaba los lugares que había visitado con su brillo en los ojos, un brillo de alegría inmensa.

Harry jugó con los niños, visitó a Teddy, el cual estaba muy grande. Teddy era metamorfomago, como su madre, y parecía que no tenía "el pequeño problema peludo" de Remus.

Harry estaba en el despacho cuando escuchó gritos, no le dio importancia porque tenía buena seguridad, seguramente eran los niños jugando o haciendo alguna travesura.

Siguió revisando documentos tranquilamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Andrómeda, parecía disgustada.

\- Harry, tenemos un problema- dijo agitada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El padre biológico de Luca está aquí, está gritando. Se lo quiere llevar.

\- Echadle.

\- Ese no es el problema. El problema es que Albus Dumbledore está aquí también, junto con Fudge, Molly, Percival y Ronald.

\- ¿Cómo han entrado?

\- Han aturdido al señor Atom. Lo sniños están asustadísimos.

\- Llama a Remus y a Ojoloco. Yo voy a ver qué quieren.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala de juegos. Allí estaban todos. Los niños estaban asustados pegados a la pared, todos excepto Luca que estaba delante de todos, enfrentándose a los "visitantes".

Ron tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, eso le hirvió la sangre.

\- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- preguntó acercándose a Luca.

\- Buenas tardes señor Potter, me alegro de verle- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero estaría mintiendo.

\- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje Potter!- rugió Ton.

Harry hizo con que no le había escuchado.

\- Aquí el señor Sanders quiere llevarse a su hijo. Le pondrá una denuncia por secuestro.

\- Entonces nos veremos para el juicio, pero Luca se queda aquí.

\- Mi hijo se vendrá conmigo- gritó el señor Sanders.

\- Me temo que no.

Harry cogió a Luca por los hombros tranquilamente, el niño se acercó a él rápidamente.

\- Harry no seas estúpido, tienes las de perder- dijo Molly Prewett.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

En ese momento apareció en la puerta Remus, Ojoloco, Neville, Ginny, los gemelos Weasley, Andrómeda y Augusta.

Los visitantes se empezaron a asustar.

\- Andrómeda, Augusta llevaos a los niños de aquí.

Ellos asintieron.

\- Yo me quedo papá, no les tengo miedo- dijo Luca.

\- Lo sé pero no hace falta, ¿por qué no ayudas a la señora Tonks y a la señora Longbottom?

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- Pues claro que confío en ti, pero no quiero que pases por esto sin necesidad pero si te quieres quedar…

\- No- dijo después de pensárselo un poco- iré con los demás.

Luca le abrazó, miró a su padre biológico con odio y se marchó.

Harry les miró, enfrentándose a ellos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja Harry es más listo que eso... matarlos en su propiedad le puede traer problemas o por lo menos podría ;) pero quién sabe jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias! Pues nada bueno seguro... son malos! (Diría otra cosa pero como en un buen insulto he preferido decir malos jajaja) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Un placer! A ti! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Deberían marcharse de mi Institución. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- No nos iremos de aquí sin Luca Sanders.

\- Eso no va a poder ser posible Dumbledore.

\- No tienes otra opción, la ley nos protege- dijo Fudge.

\- Me temo que eso no es cierto ya que habéis entrado sin que nadie os haya invitado o dejado pasar.

\- Mi sobrino tiene razón, a eso se le llama allanamiento de morada- dijo Remus.

\- Nos veremos en el Ministerio, ahora por favor salid de mi propiedad o tendré que echaros por las malas. Tengo asuntos que tratar.

\- Ya sabéis, Harry es un hombre ocupado- dijo Fred.

\- Sí, además querrá estar a solas con Ginny- siguió su gemelo.

\- ¡George!- dijo una sonrojada Ginny.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Me parece una buena idea- gruñó Moody.

Los visitantes salieron de allí tranquilamente, Ojoloco, los gemelos y Neville fueron detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que salían de allí inmediatamente.

\- Gracias por venir- dijo Harry dándole a Ginny un beso y un abrazo.

\- No es nada Harry- aseguró Remus.

\- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido tantas personas? Yo sólo dije que avisaran a Remus y Ojoloco.

\- A Ojoloco y a mí nos avisaron.

\- Nosotros estábamos en casa de Remus para ir a ver a Teddy, junto con Ginny- dijo George, los cuatro acababan de llegar.

\- Así que cuando Andrómeda avisó a Remus vinimos con él por si necesitabas nuestra ayuda- siguió Fred.

\- ¿Y tú Neville?

\- Pues Ojoloco estaba en mi casa, así que también decidí venir, al igual que mi abuela.

\- Gracias por venir. ¿Cómo está Will?

\- Enfadado consigo mismo- dijo Fred.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?- preguntó Ojoloco.

\- No lo sé. Revisaré todo.

\- Deberías poner más seguridad para que no vuelva a ocurrir, amor.

\- Ginny tiene razón- dijo Neville.

\- Sí, pondré más seguridad.

\- Nosotros nos vamos- dijeron Ojoloco y Remus.

\- Como queráis. Venid cuando gustéis.

Ojoloco y Remus asintieron y después se marcharon.

\- Yo me quedo Harry- dijo Neville- Puede que necesites mi ayuda.

Los gemelos y Ginny asintieron de acuerdo con su amigo.

\- Bien. Neville, ¿podrías ir a por Will? Que le revise tu abuela por favor.

\- Claro.

Neville salió de allí a por Will. Harry se dirigió a los gemelos.

\- Podéis hacer lo que queráis. Yo iré a poner hechizos.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de jugar con los niños- dijo George.

\- Vale, pero recordad que no saben de la magia, por lo menos todos- ellos asintieron y se fueron a jugar- También tengo que hablar con Luca.

\- Yo le cuidaré mientras que tú te haces cargo de la seguridad.

\- Gracias Ginny.

Se dieron un beso y después se dirigieron cada uno a una dirección distinta.

Ginny se llevaría a Luca a la biblioteca.

Harry empezó por la puerta principal, pondría un hechizo con el cual nadie podría entrar si no tenía permiso o era miembro de la Institución.

Fue poniendo el hechizo piso por piso, en la parte trasera del edificio, en la delantera y por supuesto en la puerta.

Era un hechizo muy poderoso y muy antiguo, tan antiguo como Merlín ya que lo inventó él. Harry le encontró en un libro sobre magia blanca, el cual estaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Potter.

Harry pensó en ese hecho y se ruborizó un poco, ya que se sentía como Hermione… leyendo cada libro que se le ponía por delante, no que fuera malo. Aunque no se podía quejar, ya que gracias a eso sabía muchos hechizos y era tan poderoso.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Como siempre a ti! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Tal vez tengas razón pero no quería que los niños se asustasen aún más... aunque no estén ahí para verlo, mejor prevenir que curar. No los quiere allí ni pagando! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Sabrá cómo hacer para que no se lleven a Luca, Harry siempre tiene un As bajo la manga ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Fred y George estaban con algunos niños haciendo un espectáculo de magia y también cómica, Neville estaba ayudando con los deberes a otros y Ginny estaba jugando con los demás.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca con Luca, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

\- ¿Estás en problemas?- preguntó de repente Luca.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

\- ¡No! No te preocupes por eso, aunque lo más seguro es que tengas que testificar.

\- ¿Tengo qué?

\- Testificar. Contar lo que tu padre te hacía, el porqué estás aquí y si quieres quedarte aquí conmigo o prefieres volverte con tu padre. Sin mentir.

\- Yo quiero…

\- No- le interrumpió- No me lo digas Luca.

Harry le sonrió con cariño.

\- Soy un cobarde. Cuando le he visto estaba asustado, muy asustado. Casi salgo corriendo.

\- Eso es normal. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también estaba asustado.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

\- Tenía miedo de que os pasase algo. Estabas allí, en medio, delante de ellos. Si os hubiera ocurrido algo no sé qué habría pasado ni qué habría hecho.

Luca le abrazó de repente, Harry se quedó estático pero al momento le devolvió el abrazó con cariño. Sintió que su camisa se humedecía y supo que Luca estaba llorando. Le abrazó más fuerte intentando transmitirle un poco de calma.

Un buen rato después, Luca parecía más calmado. Harry le apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara, tenía rastros de lágrimas. Harry se las quitó con los pulgares.

\- Tranquilo, no llores que no lo soporto.

\- No quiero volver con él.

\- Y no lo harás, yo me encargaré de eso, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo. No permitiré que te pase algo. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas con los demás a jugar? Sonríe, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Luca asintió y se levantó, Harry le imitó.

\- ¿No vienes con nosotros?

\- No, quiero prepararme para el juicio contra tu padre, por si me citan para mañana. Quiero estar preparado.

\- Gracias.

\- No me las des. Ahora vete a divertirte.

Luca se fue con los demás y Harry se dirigió a su despacho a estudiar su defensa.

Al día siguiente, mientras que estaban desayunando llegó Will corriendo. Se acercó a Harry.

\- Señor Potter, ha llegado una carta del Ministerio.

Todos se callaron y le miraron. Luca se puso pálido.

\- Gracias Will.

Harry cogió la carta, la abrió y empezó a leerla.

 _Querido Señor Potter,_

 _Le informamos que hoy a las 10:00 A.M tiene una citación en el Ministerio de Magia. Le esperamos en el Atrio._

 _Esta citación se debe a que ha sido demandado por secuestro. A parte, esperamos que aclare las dudas del Tribunal del Wizangamot._

 _Esperamos que venga con el Señor Luca Sanders._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Mafalda Hopkins_

Harry suspiró y dobló la carta.

\- Will voy a salir enseguida, tengo algo que hacer muy importante y no sé cuándo voy a volver. Neville, iba a venir para encargarse de las plantas del invernadero. Déjale pasar.

Le miró para que entendiese. Will asintió y se marchó.

\- ¿Es algo malo señor Potter?- preguntó una muchacha temerosa.

\- No, tranquilos. Luca después de desayunar arréglate, nos tenemos que marchar al Ministerio para arreglar lo de tu padre.

\- Vale.

Harry se levantó y fue a buscar todos los documentos necesarios, después se fue a cambiar y cogió una túnica para cuando llegue allí.

Media hora antes de la hora fijada, salió a buscar al niño, le encontró sentado en su cama.

\- ¿Estás preparado?- le preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- Anímate todo va a salir bien. Ten fe.

Luca asintió. Salieron de allí, llamaron al Autobús Noctámbulo y después de cinco minutos llegaron al Ministerio.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Tiene muchas de perder... jajaja, no sabe dónde se ha metido jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Todo se sabrá en el juicio, aunque creo que no va a haber casi ninguna o ninguna sorpresa... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Great! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Fueron directos al Atrio donde los estaban esperando, para comenzar el juicio.

\- Bienvenido señor Potter.

\- Buenos días señor Ministro.

\- Él es Luca Sanders, saluda Luca.

\- Buenos días- medio susurró Luca.

\- Bien, estamos aquí porque el señor Sanders ha denunciado al señor Potter de secuestro.

\- ¿Secuestro señor Ministro?- preguntó Amelia Bones.

\- Así es, secuestro por su hijo el aquí presente, Luca Sanders. ¿Abogado, señor Sanders?

\- Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- dijo Dumbledore, que estaba al lado del señor Sanders.

\- Bien. Sus argumentos señor Dumbledore.

\- El señor Potter se llevó al hijo del señor Sanders, Luca, de su casa sin el permiso de su padre. A eso se le llama secuestro.

\- ¿Señor Potter? Su turno…

\- Sí, señor Ministro. Es cierto que me llevé a Luca de su casa sin el permiso del señor Sanders, mas tengo razones para haberlo hecho. Aquí le presento fotos del estado anímico de Luca cuando fui a por él, las fotografías las hizo el señor Colin Creevey.

Harry sacó unas fotografías y se las enseñó a todos ampliándolas mágicamente en el aire. Todos pusieron cara de horror ante el aspecto de Luca con sus moratones, lleno de sangre y con claras muestras de desnutrición.

\- Ya lo puede quitar señor Potter- dijo Amelia un poco asqueada.

Harry así lo hizo.

\- Para eso me he tomado la libertad de invitar al señor Creevey, el cual ya debe de estar fuera.

\- No se nos ha informado de ese testigo- dijo Dumbledore furioso.

\- Así es pero tengo el derecho cuando me dieron 12 horas para prepararme para el juicio, ya que me han denunciado. Está en las normas, ya que no han pasado las 48 horas requeridas para informar del testigo.

\- Eso es cierto- dijo Kingsley, el Ministro.

Dumbledore se tuvo que callar. Colin entró y le hicieron las preguntas bajo la poción del Veritaserum. Él informó de cómo vio al joven Sanders y confirmó que él había hecho las fotos. Colin se fue y Harry siguió hablando.

\- Si me llevé a Luca es porque tengo una Institución donde todos los niños están muy bien, tienen cuidados, comida, duermen, juegan e incluso van a clase. Aquí tengo el permiso de ambos Ministerios, tanto el mágico como el muggle, para llevarme a los niños si tienen las características apropiadas, como era el caso de Luca Sanders.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo lo mismo con el permiso que como las fotografías, de todos los permisos.

\- Bien. Muchas gracias señor Potter. ¿Algo más que añadir?

\- Sí señor Ministro. Aquí tengo también el informe médico de Luca que se le hizo en un hospital en cuanto le saqué de su casa.- Lo amplió.- También tengo los documentos de adopción, está en proceso ya que fue hace poco pero ya lo tengo solicitado.

\- Bien. ¿Y usted señor Dumbledore?

\- Aun así es secuestro. ¿Qué derecho tenía el señor Potter para llevarse al muchacho?- preguntó Dumbledore.

\- El del permiso, pero se lo puede preguntar a Luca con quién desea estar. Les puedo asegurar que no lo sé ni yo mismo, ya que no se lo he preguntado.

\- Bien, joven Sanders beberá Veritaserum. ¿Sabe lo que es?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Luca, el Veritaserum es una poción que el que se la bebe tiene que decir la verdad aunque no quiera- dijo Harry- tómatela tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada.

Luca se la tomó tranquilamente y le empezaron a preguntar.

\- ¿Está a gusto en la Institución del señor Potter?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es feliz allí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le cuidan bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Desea estar con su padre biológico?

\- No.

\- ¿Desea volver con él a su casa?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él me pegaba, me encerraba y no me dejaba comer.

\- ¿Con quién desea estar?

\- Con Harry.

\- ¿En la Institución se le trata mal a alguien?- preguntó Dumbledore.

\- No, a nadie.

\- ¿Son todos felices allí?- siguió el ex director.

\- Sí, aunque hay algunos que desean estar con una familia. Con padres.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No son felices?

\- No es eso. Es solo que desean estar con una familia, en una casa y no en una Institución. Pero todos se la pasan muy bien y están muy bien, felices.

\- Bien, es suficiente. Dadle el antídoto. Vamos a debatir de esto.

Se levantaron y se marcharon a una habitación aparte. El señor Sanders se quiso acercar pero Harry se interpuso y Luca se acercó a él, abrazándole fuerte. Harry no le quitó la mirada de los ojos de esa persona que le hacía eso a su sangre, le quería dar una paliza, enseñarle a tratar a un niño, darle su merecido pero se controló por el niño que estaba abrazándole con cariño y miedo, le notaba temeroso; o eso es lo que se estaba intentando convencer.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: For you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja eso no se lo esperaba ehh se lo tiene merecido por imbécil jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja los hijos ya llegarán... es muy pronto con uno de momento tiene jajajaja. No puede hacer nada, de momento, pero si le siguen tocando las narices se hartará y arderá Troya jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Harry tenía un plan por si acaso le pasaba algo de eso o si lo iba a necesitar, ya fuese con Luca o con otro... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leer y dejar tu comentario! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- Harry…- le empezó a decir Dumbledore.

\- Señor Potter para usted- interrumpió Harry.

\- Muy bien. Señor Potter no hace falta llegar hasta el final, ha sido un mal entendido. Estamos a tiempo de evitar este error.

\- ¿Error? Yo no veo ningún error, usted junto con el señor Sanders me han denunciado por secuestro. Uno no denuncia un secuestro por un error así que seguiremos adelante.

\- Yo creo que si se ha denunciado es por algo así que vamos a ver qué pasa….

\- Vamos, vamos, ¿para qué quieres seguir con esto?

\- Porque las cosas si se empiezan se terminan. ¡Ni se le ocurra dar un paso más! A no ser que quieras conocerme de verdad- dijo Harry mirando al padre de Luca, el cual había empezado a andar hacia su hijo.

Luca se agarró a Harry con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a su padre. El señor Sanders se detuvo completamente con su rostro lleno de ira.

En ese momento entraron todos los del Wizangamot junto con el Ministro.

\- Hemos hablado sobre todo lo ocurrido aquí. Madame Bones, por favor- dijo el Ministro, Kingsley.

Madame Bones se levantó de su asiento.

\- Hemos decidido por unanimidad que el señor Potter está libre del cargo de secuestro. Al señor Sanders se le quita todos sus derechos que pueda tener sobre Luca Sanders, además que es condenado a diez años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza, su condena será en una cárcel muggle.

\- Señor Dumbledore espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, denunciar sin razón solo por venganza no está bien visto. La próxima vez tendrá consecuencias.

\- Sí señor Ministro. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Señor Potter- siguió Kingsley. Luca se tenso, temiendo- todo el Wizangamot y yo mismo le pedimos disculpas por haberle hecho venir, sabemos que usted es un hombre ocupado. El joven Luca está a su cargo, cuide de él. Joven esperamos que el mundo mágico le guste, se pude disfrutar mucho de él.

\- Sí señor- dijo Luca- Papá Harry me he explicado muchas cosas.

Todos se asombraron de que le llamase "Papá Harry" mas no dijeron nada.

\- El señor Potter es un hombre sabio, él sabe lo que hace y de buen corazón, hágale caso. Si no hay nada más hemos terminado.

\- En realidad señor Ministro- interrumpió Harry cualquier salida- me gustaría que el señor Sanders, el señor Dumbledore, el señor Fudge, la señora Molly Prewett y sus dos hijos Ronald y Percival tengan prohibido entrara en la Institución Gryffindor.

\- Es una empresa privada señor Potter.

\- Así es, pero eso no les impidió pasar sin consentimiento y de paso herir a mi hombre de seguridad, Will Atom.

\- Muy bien, pase por el Departamento de Seguridad allí se le dará el permiso de echar a la fuerza, si es necesario, a dichas personas. Hemos terminado.

\- Sí señor. Vamos Luca, tenemos que ir a comprar.

Agarró al niño del brazo suavemente y salieron de allí sin mirar atrás. Antes de salir del Ministerio los reporteros se acercaron a Harry ante la atenta mirada asombrada de Luca.

\- Señor Potter, nos han informado que ha sido denunciado por secuestro. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó un reportero.

\- Ha sido un malentendido que ya se ha aclarado- contestó.

\- Dicen que ha estado de viaje. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

\- Bien, muy bien. Tengo varios negocios fuera de este país.

\- ¿Es cierto que le han llamado de otros países porque hay un mago tenebroso y quieren que les ayude?

\- No, que yo sepa no hay ningún mago tenebroso en ningún sitio.

\- ¿Se ha ido de viaje por placer?

\- No sé si por placer pero sí de negocios.

\- ¿Qué le parece que le hayan nombrado el "Mago más poderoso de los últimos 200 años"?

\- Que exageran aunque me siento muy honrado.

\- ¿Y qué le hayan nombrado el "Mago más sexy de todos los tiempo"?

\- He de confesar que avergonzado.

\- ¿Y lo de su Institución es cierto?

\- Bueno sí, tengo una Institución para niños huérfanos que son maltratados por sus familiares. Allí se les cuida, se les protege y se les educa.

\- Eso es muy noble de su parte. ¿Va a hacer algo más tanto por la Comunidad Mágica como con la muggle?

\- Tengo algo en mente sí, aunque no he empezado todavía. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias.

Cogió a Luca abriéndose camino hacia el exterior, una vez conseguido se desaparecieron de allí.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja qué remedio! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Skeeter me sobre por todos lados... jajaja. Bueno, eso se verá no sé si se quedarán con el apellido Prewett o se le quitarán... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias! Harry sabrá cómo cuidarlos y tiene a gente que también los cuida ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Un placer! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) For you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Estaba investigando en su despacho, rodeado de libros, pergaminos antiguos y documentos. Había pasado una semana desde su "reunión" en el Wizangamot.

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta, Harry dio permiso para entrar.

\- Hola- dijeron dos voces a la vez.

\- Hola Fred, George. Me alegro de veros.

Ellos sonrieron.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó George.

\- Siempre, pero eso no significa que no podamos hablar y tomar algo. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

\- Cerveza de mantequilla- dijeron a la vez.

Harry sacó tres cervezas.

\- Supongo que no es una visita de cortesía.

\- Tienes buen ojo. Queremos hablar contigo de negocios.

\- Soy todo oído.

\- Tenemos nuevos productos que sirven para los muggles, son productos que no pueden poner en riesgo la magia…- empezó Fred. George siguió.

\- … y así poder poner tiendas de bromas Sortilegios Weasley en el mundo muggle.

\- Es una idea estupenda. ¿Qué necesitáis?

\- Nos da vergüenza admitirlo pero necesitamos dinero, un socio capitalista.

\- No os preocupéis, Fred. Nos conocemos y yo os ayudaré. Ahora mismo no puedo, pero ¿qué os parece si quedamos mañana por la mañana en el banco Gringotts?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien. Me encargaré de buscar lugares para poner las tiendas y de los empleados. Vosotros tenéis que producir muchos productos para poder repartirlos por cada tienda. Esto hay que celebrarlo con whisky.

Harry repartió tres vasos llenos de whisky de Fuego.

\- Brindo por ti, Harry- dijo George.

\- Por Harry, el cual siempre nos ha dado un voto de confianza.

\- Por los grandes inventores de bromas, los gemelos Weasley.

Chocaron los vasos y los vaciaron de un golpe.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Harry? Podemos ayudarte.

\- Estoy investigando sobre los licántropos. Busco una cura.

\- ¡Guau!- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

\- Quiero hacer algo por Remus. Siempre ha estado ahí cuando le he necesitado, ¿y qué mejor que la cura para su licantropía?

\- Tienes razón, te ayudaremos.

\- No hace falta George, vosotros tenéis trabajo, mucho trabajo.

\- Y tú también…

\- Sí, hemos oído que estás escribiendo un libro.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

\- Ginny.

\- ¡Ah vale! No quiero que esa información se filtre.

\- No te preocupes, que George y yo no diremos nada.

\- Y tampoco sobre tu investigación.

\- Muchas gracias. ¿Quién está en la tienda?

\- Lee, Angelina y Alicia.

\- Así que Angelina y Alicia, ¿eh?

Los chicos se sonrojaron.

\- Sí- contestaron.

\- Son chicas muy guapas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con Angelina, Fred?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y a ti con Alicia, George?

\- Bien.

\- Hacéis buena pareja con las cazadoras- dijo aguantando la risa.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que había preguntado su cuñado.

\- ¡Harry!- dijeron.

Harry no pudo más y soltó una gran carcajada.

\- N… no os pre… preocupéis qu… que no d… diré na… nada- intentó decir entre risas ante unos dos sonrojados Weasley.

Eso no se veía todos los días, así que Harry se rio un buen rato, para la consternación de Fred y George.

\- ¿Ya has terminado de reírte de nosotros?- preguntó Fred.

\- Sí, lo siento.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que ir a la tienda. Gracias por todo.

\- No es nada. Ya nos veremos chicos. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós Harry.

Los chicos se fueron y Harry siguió con su investigación.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí, quería que los gemelos tuvieran un poco de sus propias medicinas... Por eso Harry los ha pillado tan fácilmente, ellos pensaban en ellas y se han olvidado que estaban contestando en voz alta... Jajajajaja yo no diría tanto como un magnate de los negocios él solo invierte un poco de dinero en negocioos de personas que él estima... nada más jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja ya era hora de que tuvieran correas no crees? jajaja. No, pero ellas son buenas y no cambiarán mucho, ellos son libres de ser como quieren ser, no me gusta que la gente cambie por otras personas... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Yes! It is easy to help others with their dreams when you can afford it ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: A Harry le gusta ayudar a los gemelos, los irá bien jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: De nada! A ti por leer y dejar tu comentario. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

A la mañana siguiente Harry apareció en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Buenos días Tom.

\- Buenos días Harry. ¿Deseas algo?

\- Ahora nada Tom, muchas gracias. Vengo a unos negocios.

\- Por supuesto.

Harry salió por atrás directo al Callejón Diagón, muchas personas le pararon para hacerse una foto con él, la mayoría chicas. Por fin llegó a Gringotts donde le esperaban los gemelos Weasley.

\- Siento el retraso, chicos.

\- No te preocupes…

\- Sí, tantas admiradoras que te paran por el camino…

\- ¡Oh, callaos! Hemos venido por negocios, no para reíros de mí.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Bien. Vamos- Llegaron a un duende que no estaba ocupado- Buenos días me gustaría hablar con el señor Mathbes.

\- ¿De parte de quién?

\- De Harry Potter.

\- Bien, síganme.

El duende les llevó hacia el despacho del director, llamaron y entraron.

\- Buenos días señor Mathbes- saludó Harry.

\- Buenos días señor Potter. Siéntese por favor.

\- Gracias. Le presento a Fred y George Weasley.

\- Encantado- dijeron los gemelos.

\- Igualmente.

Los tres se sentaron enfrente del director del banco.

\- Señor Mathbes me gustaría invertir en el negocio de los señores Weasley, aquí presentes.

\- ¡Ah! Eso se puede solucionar enseguida.

Salieron de Gringotts muy contentos, y con todos los documentos necesarios.

\- Muchas gracisa Harry- dijo Fred.

\- No hay de qué… ¿Tenéis hambre?- ellos asintieron- pues os invito a comer en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- ¡Genial!

Se encaminaron al bar para comer tranquilamente.

\- Hola Tom- saludaron los tres.

\- Hola señores. ¿Desean algo?

\- Tres platos del día con una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Enseguida Harry.

Se sentaron y comieron sin prisas, hablando de todo un poco. Cuando terminaron los gemelos se fueron a la tienda y Harry a la Institución.

Llegó cuando los niños estaban haciendo los deberes.

\- Hola Harry- le saludó Remus.

\- ¿Qué tal Remus?

\- Bien. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Muy bien. Ya sabes… nuevos proyectos. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Están haciendo los deberes.

\- Bueno si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- Claro.

Harry fue al despacho y siguió investigando sobre la licantropía. Seis horas después, seis horas sin parar más todas las semanas pasadas por fin encontró lo que buscaba… la cura para la licantropía.

Era complicado y doloroso, pero efectivo. Había tenido que inventar un nuevo hechizo junto con una poción pero valía la pena.

Harry recogió todos los documentos que había estudiado una y otra vez junto con los libros, los guardó.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Harry, te estamos esperando para cenar, los niños tienen hambre.

\- Lo siento, me había olvidado.

\- Trabajas demasiado.

\- Todo el trabajo ha valido la pena.

\- Ya me dirás de qué va ese trabajo.

Salieron del despacho y llegaron al comedor donde todos estaban sentados, hablando entre ellos, y esperando la cena.

\- Siento el retraso, chicos, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Harry se sentó a la mesa y empezaron a cenar.

\- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- preguntó Luca.

\- Yo siempre tengo trabajo, mucho trabajo. ¿Qué tal el día chicos?

\- ¡Bien!- contestaron todos.

\- Yo no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer deberes si estamos en vacaciones….- dijo un chico.

\- Porque así no se os olvida nada- contestó.

\- Sí pero yo quiero jugar….

\- Y jugáis, ¿no?

\- Sí pero no jugamos todo el día.

\- Cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades pero para que veas que no todo es trabajo… ¿Qué os parece ir mañana de excursión?

\- ¿De excursión?- preguntó una niña.

\- Sí, podemos ir al parque, de picnic, al teatro, al cine, a un museo, al parque de atracciones… donde os apetezca.

\- ¡Genial! Yo quiero ir al cine.

\- Yo al parque de atracciones.

\- Yo de picnic.

\- Vale, vale- se hizo oír por encima de las voces emocionadas de los niños- mañana iremos a un sitio, otro día a otro y así… ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues bien, mañana iremos de picnic porque yo tengo cosas que hacer y no tenemos nada planeado.

Todos asintieron muy felices y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos de qué harían mañana, dónde irían…. Luca miraba a Harry, y Harry miraba a todos con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó, después de sus ejercicios y de bañarse fue a desayunar donde todos se estaban sentando ya.

\- Buenos días chicos- saludó Harry.

\- Buenos días señor Potter- contestaron.

Empezaron a desayunar, los chicos estaban muy emocionados.

\- Chicos, mientras que yo trabajo en unas cuantas cosas y nos vamos, vosotros tenéis que hacer algo de deberes. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí señor Potter.

\- Son las nueve, a las diez y media o las once nos iremos.

Terminaron de desayunar, Harry se fue a su despacho para enviar mensajes, necesitaba a alguien para ayudar con los niños. También tenía que hablar con Remus sobre su curación.

Al final venían de picnic Neville, Luna, Hermione, Theo y Ginny.

Remus llegó a la Institución para hablar con él.

\- Buenos días Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás Remus?

\- Bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Remus, ¿te gustaría dejar de transformarte en un licántropo?

\- ¡Pues claro! Me encantaría.

\- Entonces te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó Remus.

\- Tengo la cura.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Y Harry sale ganando por o menos con los beneficios de las tiendas de Sortilegios Weasley no crees? jajaja ;)Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Harry es un bruto a la hora de dar noticias... las dice según le vienen, no se preocupa jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Sí, Harry quiere que la gente a su alrededor cumpla sus sueños yél los ayuda con todo lo que puede para que se los hagan realidad... ;)Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Remus se quedó sin palabras, estupefacto.

\- ¿E… estás se… seguro?

\- Completamente. Llevo meses estudiando e intentando encontrarla. Ayer mismo la encontré, claro que no lo hice yo solo… mis padres me han ayudado mucho.

\- ¿Tus padres?

\- Sí. Encontré algunos cuadernos de investigación, ellos intentaban encontrar la curación pero… bueno no pudieron.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias Harry!

Se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Escucha Remus, la cura tarda y es dolora. Es un hechizo que se tiene que hacer una vez al año y la poción te la tomarías como la de matalobos, esta última ya no la necesitarás.

\- Lo haré.

\- Todavía no he hecho ninguna prueba y…

\- Yo haré la prueba.

\- Es peligroso.

\- Si esa es la cura no me importa.

Harry le miró y vio la cara de decisión que tenía.

\- Como quieras. Yo mismo puedo hacerte el hechizo pero si quieres que te lo haga otro…

\- No, confío en ti.

\- Cuando pases la luna llena este mes empezaremos. Tres días después de que la pases, vente. Te tendrás que quedar aquí todo el día acostado.

\- No hay ningún problema. Gracias.

\- No me las des tío Remus. Ojala fuese menos doloroso.

\- Es quitar una maldición Harry, una maldición que está en la sangre, por supuesto que tiene que doler.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir con los chicos de picnic, me tienen que estar esperando. ¿Te vienes?

\- No gracias. Dora quiere ir de paseo con Teddy.

\- Dale un beso de mi parte al cachorro.

\- Lo haré. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós Remus.

Harry salió del despacho después de ordenar un poco, ya todos le estaban esperando.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿preparados? Pues nos vamos.

Fueron a un parque enorme que estaba cerca de allí. Enseguida los niños se pusieron a hacer lo que quisieron: unos jugando fútbol, otros tumbados en el césped leyendo, otros hablando entre ellos, otros jugando juegos de mesas que habían traído, otros al escondite.

Hermione se puso a leer un libro mientras que tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novio Theo, el cual estaba hablando con Ginny y Luna que estaban tumbadas tomando el sol. Neville y Harry se pusieron a jugar un partido de fútbol con los chicos.

Así pasaron el día, comieron y merendaron allí, todos se divirtieron mucho, sobre todo los niños, estaban súper contentos.

Harry se tumbó en las piernas de Ginny, mientras esta última le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Me gusta verte así de relajado- dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Sí? Se está muy a gusto.

\- Mis hermanos me han contado lo que estás haciendo por ellos…

\- ¡Bah! Son negocios- se rió.

\- Tú fuiste el único que apostaste por ellos desde el principio y eso a ellos no se les olvida.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué tienes entre manos últimamente Harry?- preguntó Theo.

\- Uff, muchas cosas. Ayer terminé un proyecto, aunque tengo dos más entre manos.

\- ¿Qué proyecto?- preguntó Luna con su voz soñadora.

\- Encontré la cura para la licantropía.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

\- Sí, yo mismo la inventé, con la ayuda de mis padres en unos cuadernos de investigación que vi. Es muy dolorosa y tarda un poco que el efecto se cumpla del todo pero poco a poco la maldición se irá-

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Remus?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry suspiró.

\- Sí. Yo quería hacer antes unas pruebas… pero no hay manera, quiere probarlo ya.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo hará?

\- Tiene que ser después de la luna llena, así que después de que la pase.

\- Es genial Harry, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero, si le pasase algo por mi culpa… nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- Va a salir todo bien cariño, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que hacer?

\- Se le tiene que aplicar un hechizo y darle una poción. Pero hay alfo que me carcome y no sé qué es…

\- Ya lo encontrarás, tranquilo.

\- Sí, Theo tiene razón, has hecho un gran avance en la medimagia- dijo Luna.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí, también en ninguno de los dos casos lo hizo solo ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Es un placer! Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Puede ser que la causante del poco tacto sea Luna, aunque yo sinceramente siempre le he visto así jajaja. Sí, es cierto, está nervioso pero es normal, como bien has dicho, va a ser algo grande para el Mundo Mágico y que además quien lo va a probar es su tío Remus, es normal que esté así... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Sí! Gracias! Ha sido demasiado... sin tacto pero todo va a salir bien jajaja. Sus estudios, pues mucho de ellos ya han terminado (Neville, Hermione, Theo...) por lo menos de Hogwarts, hay otros que todavía no han terminado (Luna, Ginny... ) pero a los demás que han terminado los irá bien jajaja. Besos de chocolate**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Llegaron a la Institución, la cual estaba sufriendo un ataque, menos mal que Harry había previsto todo.

\- Luna, Ginny llevad a los niños dentro por la entrada de emergencia, sabéis dónde está.

\- Claro. Vamos chicos- dijo Ginny.

\- Luca tú también.

\- Pero papá…

\- Pero nada, no quiero que te pase nada. Ve.

Luca se marchó junto con Ginny, Luna y los niños.

\- Nosotros defenderemos, la Institución está muy bien protegida pero aún así…

Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a defender, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron a Albus Dumbledores, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Prewett y dos hijos, Percy y Ron.

Will estaba allí, batiéndose a duelo con Percy, Andrómeda Tonks con Ron, Augusta Longbottom con Molly y Ojoloco con Fudge. Dumbledore estaba intentando traspasar el escudo.

Theo ayudó a Will, Hermione a Andrómeda, Neville a su abuela y Harry fue directo a por el ex director; dejó a Ojoloco solo con fudge.

\- ¿Desea algo Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry detrás de él.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se encaró a Harry.

\- No, nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está intentando traspasar mis muros?

\- Quería hablar contigo pero no me dejaban entrar.

\- Por algo será… Quiero que se marche ahora mismo de mi propiedad.

\- Pues no creo.

Empezaron a batirse, atacándose con todo lo que podían. Tenía que reconocerlo, Dumbledore era muy bueno a la hora de batirse a duelo.

\- Parece que ya estás cansado Dumbledore. Ya estás muy viejo.

\- Tengo mucho poder, todavía no te he enseñado todo lo que sé.

\- Lo sé, pero ya somos dos. Ceo que algunos de tus compañeros ya han caído.

Y era cierto, Ron fue el primero en caer, seguido por Percy. Fudge estaba muy cansado y Molly se veía en apuros.

\- Sí, es mejor que me vaya. Esto no quedará así.

Se desapareció junto con Molly que llevaba a Ron y Fudge con Percy.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Sí Harry, no te preocupes.

Entraron donde se encontraron a Ginny de forma defensiva en el pasillo.

\- ¿Y Luna?

\- Se quedó enfrente de la puerta de la sala de los juegos, defendiendo también.

\- Voy a por ella- dijo Neville.

\- ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?- preguntó Harry.

\- No nos ha dado tiempo Harry- dijo Augusta.

\- Bueno no importa, descansad un poco, yo voy a ver a los niños que tienen que estar preocupados.

Harry fue y encontró a Luna revisando a Neville pro si tenía alguna herida.

\- No tengo nada Luna- estaba diciendo Neville.

\- Pero lo quiero ver por mí misma.

Harry pasó sonriendo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, Neville se sonrojó un poco mas no dijo nada. Entró dentro donde los mayores estaban distrayendo a los más pequeños, Harry cada vez estaba más orgullosos de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estáis chicos?

\- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Luca caminando hacia él.

\- Sí tranquilo. Venga a las duchas chicos que después cenaremos.

Se levantaron y marcharon a la ducha, Luca le miró fijamente, Harry le sonrió para infundirle tranquilidad. No había pasado nada.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron bastante, Harry tenía otra cosa que investigar: la razón de porqué Dumbledore quería entrar allí. Tenía varias teorías pero no estaba seguro de nada.

El libro estaba casi terminado, iba a ser tres pero no le importaba. El primero le sacaría la próxima semana.

Había encontrado varios locales por el Londres muggle, se los había enseñado a los gemelos y después los había comprado. Contrató a varios obreros para que los remodelasen y después los amueblasen. Estaban casi terminados.

Ya había aplicado el hechizo a Remus, fue horrible oírlo gritar pero Remus estaba muy contento.

Por fin encontró la falla de su plan para la licantropía, tuvo que hacer otra poción para que la maldición se fuese de su sangre, el hechizo solo aplacaba la maldición y la otra poción era para su transformación.

El curso había comenzado, Ginny y Luna estarían en su último curso y Harry seguiría de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se pasó mucho tiempo escribiendo y mandando cartas a los alumnos y visitando a los hijos de muggles de primer año. Hermione empezó la academia de Medimagia, Theo se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia, además de que empezó a estudiar para la protección de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Neville se quedó en la Institución de Harry como profesor, además de seguir cuidando de los invernaderos; le había pedido trabajo y él no se había negado.

Harry siempre estaba ocupado, entre las clases, corregir deberes y exámenes, planear las clases, sus investigaciones, los libros que escribía, sus entrenamientos, sus negocios, la Institución, ayudar a los gemelos Weasley… casi no tenía tiempo para estar con Ginny.

Ya había publicado uno de los tres libros, había tenido gran éxito; había tenido un par de entrevistas, la exclusiva se la había llevado "El Quisquilloso".

Había hecho una investigación sobre los descendientes de los licántropos, había averiguado que los niños no se infectaban ya que no habían sido mordidos; en otras palabras, la licantropía no se pasaba de padres a hijos.

Remus se alivió bastante cuando lo supo, desde entonces respiró más tranquilo.

Ahora estaba investigando sobre la maldición cruciatus, quería darle una sorpresa a Neville.

Estaba en su despacho revisando unos trabajos de séptimo curso, llamaron a la puerta.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja no estaría mal... exiliado de su país por tocar demasiado las narices a un ciudadano importante! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **xXm3ch3Xx: A Neville le haría muy feliz, a toda la familia en realidad y también a la gente que le quiere... Me encanta Luna! Es tan... ella, tan natural, no le importa lo que la gente diga de ella y eso me fascina! de chocolate :)****

 ** ** **CCSakuraforever:Con Dumbledore nunca se sabe... Harry está haciendo todo lo posible para que la gente a su alrededor sea feliz ;)Gracias! Besos de chocolate******

 **Ryogana: A ti, como siempre! ;)Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

\- Adelante- dio permiso.

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a una chica pelirroja.

\- Hola cariño- saludó la chica.

\- Hola amor. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Pues que quiero un beso.

Ginny le dio un beso apasionado. Sentándose en sus piernas.

\- ¡Guau! Si cada vez que vengas me vas a dar un beso así, podrías venir todos los días.

\- ¡Qué tonto! He venido a ver si puedo quedarme aquí contigo, me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo con mi novio.

\- Claro, pero sabes que yo tengo trabajo…

\- Sí, por eso me he traído aquí los libros. Yo hago deberes y tú corriges los trabajos.

\- Trato hecho.

\- ¿Son los de mi curso?- pregunto cogiendo uno de los papeles que había en la mesa.

\- Sí, ya tengo la mitad.

\- ¿Y el mío?

\- Sí. Pero no te voy a decir qué tal lo has hecho.

Ginny hizo un puchero.

\- Está bien. Puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Se sentó enfrente de Harry. Cada uno se puso a hacer sus deberes.

Una hora después, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Harry dio su consentimiento para entrar, era el profesor Flitwick, parecía nervioso.

\- Siento interrumpir Harry pero tienes una visita y temo que no te vaya a gustar…

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Albus Dumbledore.

Harry cogió aire.

\- Bien. Veremos qué quiere, gracias por avisar profesor.

\- Espero que algún día dejes de llamarme profesor, Harry. Ahora somos compañeros de trabajo.

\- En cuanto me acostumbre. Giiny, recoge tus cosas.

\- Quiero quedarme.

\- No. Recoge.

Ginny cogió sus cosas a regañadientes, le dio un beso de despedida y salió.

\- Puedo quedarme si así lo deseas Harry.

\- No hace falta profesor, muchas gracias.

\- Como quieras… le diré que pase.

Flitwick salió y a los veinte segundos entró Dumbledore, pero no estaba solo. Detrás de él entró Ron y Molly con un asustado Luca, el cual tenía la varita de Ron en su cuello.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Luca! ¿Te han hecho daño?

\- No.

\- ¡Qué enternecedor!- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

\- Supongo que el profesor Flitwick no os ha visto a causa de un hechizo desilusionador…

\- Has acertado Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Poder. Queremos que nos des tu dinero y que sufras por todo lo que nos has hecho.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, simplemente hice que me devolvieseis todo lo que me robasteis.

\- ¡Ah! Se nos olvidaba, también queremos tu magia.

\- ¿Mi magia? La magia no se puede sacar de una persona y mucho menos para alguien más.

\- No, es cierto. Pero hay un objeto que sí puede… Queremos comprobarlo porque hemos juntado nuestros poderes y nuestras mentes para poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Vuestras mentes? Entonces la de Ronald no os habrá servido de mucho.

\- Maldito seas Potter, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, ya lo verás.

En ese momento apareció el patronus de Neville que le decía que habían tacado la Institución y que se habían llevado a Luca.

\- Te han avisado demasiado tarde.

\- Eso parece. Bien, soltad a Luca, esto es entre vosotros tres y yo, él no tiene nada que ver.

\- Él te verá sufrir. Te verá pedir clemencia, suplicar…- dijo Molly con maldad.

\- ¿Sabes? El padre de Luca ha hablado con su abogado, te ha denunciado en el mundo muggle… pero la denuncia ni se llevará a cabo si firmas este papel para que salga de la cárcel y le des la custodia de Luca… para siempre.

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Como quieras… ¡Crucio!

La maldición le golpeó con fuerza. No iba a gritar delante de Luca. Le llegaron muchos más cruciatus pero él no se amilanó.

Luca empezó a gritar y a llorar, le llamaba. Podía haber usado magia, podía haber desviado la maldición pero no quería que su hijo sufriera las consecuencias.

Dumbledore y Molly le enviaban cruciatus intentando que él firmase los documentos que le decían, Luca gritaba y Rin no dejaba de apuntar a Luca, dispuesto a maldecirle a la mínima oportunidad.

Harry no se movió un milímetro, ni mucho menos gritó. Sentía la boca llena de sangre pero aguantó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta de su despacho explotó. En el umbral se encontraba Remus, Neville, Fred y Bill, los cuales apuntaron a Dumbledore, Molly y Ron respectivamente. Ron soltó a Luca rápido, Dumbledore se sacó una pluma del bolsillo, los tres la tocaron y se fueron de allí.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja porque se lo están buscando jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)****

 ** ** ** **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja es que el cerebro de Ron no da para mucho la verdad, si se esfuerza puede dar para algo pero eso de esforzarse para él... es un vago y eso seria trabajar de más jajaja. Seguro que todo sale bien;) Besos de chocolate :)********

 ** **sjrodgers23: Great! Chocolate kisses :)  
****

 ** ** **CCSakuraforever:Deberían temer la ira de Harry Potter! Jajajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate******

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Luca fue a abrazar a Harry pero Neville fue más rápido y le agarró. Sabía lo que había pasado y lo que Harry quería sin necesidad de una palabra; le sacó de allí sin importarle las protestas, los gritos y las patadas del chico.

Remus, Bill y Fred se acercaron a él rápidamente. Bill le cogió y Remus le ayudó, Fred se limitó a mirarle con un semblante de preocupación.

Harry empezó a escupir sangre en cuanto Neville se llevó a Luca del despacho. Se arqueó y empezó a vomitar sangre.

Fred apareció un paño húmedo y se le pasó por la frente con cuidado, Remus y Bill le cargaron y le llevaron a la enfermería rápidamente.

Madame Pomfrey le revisó enseguida, le dio una poción reconstituyente de sangre, otra revitalizante y otra contra el dolor de la cruciatus, Harry se durmió enseguida en cuanto se tomó las medicinas.

Se despertó notando en su brazo un agarre caliente, miró y era Luca el cual estaba dormido, temía rastros de lágrimas por su mejilla. Le dejó descansar un rato más, en ese momento llegó Madame Pomfey, le revisó y le volvió a dar las pociones, excepto el reconstituyente de sangre, junto con un abundante desayuno.

Luca se empezó a mover hasta que finalmente despertó.

\- ¡Ei! Buenos días pequeño dormilón- saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Papá!

Luca le abrazó fuertemente.

\- Deberías irte a la Institución. No tenías que haberte quedado aquí.

\- Quería hacerte compañía. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien, no es nada. Lo que pasa es que a Madame Pomfrey le gusta hacerme guardar reposo.

\- Y a usted le gusta venir a verme Señor Potter- contestó la enfermera- la próxima vez venga a verme pero no hace falta que se ponga enfermo o que se rompa algo… con venir a saludarme me basta.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry salió de la enfermería una hora después, una vez que logró convencer a la enfermera tras una larga discusión. Fue directo al aula donde impartía las clases, le tocaba con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, con Luca a su lado.

\- Buenos días- saludó entrando.

\- Buenos días Señor Potter.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Hemos oído lo de ayer- preguntó Romilda Vane.

\- Perfectamente. Hoy tenemos un invitado observador, Luca siéntate en mi silla- el pequeño se sentó y sacó un libro y un cuaderno con sus deberes que su padre le había entregado- Sé que os habría gustado tener esta hora libre pero eso no va a poder ser, este año tendréis los EXTASIS y os tenéis que poner las pilas. Bien, lo primero deciros que no tengo todos los trabajos corregidos así que os daré en la próxima clase. Venga, sacad las varitas que vamos a aprender los hechizos desilusionadores.

Luca no prestó atención a sus deberes, observó cómo su padre daba clase.

Harry tuvo que ir a un juzgado muggle por la denuncia que le había puesto el Señor Sanders, por fortuna tenía pruebas y testigos así que todo siguió como antes; sin ningún problema.

Llegó a la Institución para recoger unos documentos y libros que necesitaba.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz en el umbral del despacho.

\- Claro, pasa Luca. ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto triste.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien?

\- Por supuesto, lo único que ha conseguido es aumentar su condena.

\- Me alegro.

\- Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Es que solo te doy problemas, tal vez sería mejor que me llevases a otro orfanato.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! No te pienso abandonar Luca, además, ¿quién te ha dicho que solo me das problemas? Eso no es cierto.

\- Sí lo es.

\- No, no lo es. Mira Luca, no me quiero separar de ti y para eso estoy preparando todo para adoptarte legalmente, ya lo sabes, pasarás a ser mi hijo oficialmente si tú aún lo deseas, claro.

\- ¡Me encantaría!

\- Pues es solo cuestión de tiempo. No te preocupes por nada- Harry abrió un cajón que estaba cerrado con magia y sacó un medallón- Toma, quiero que nunca te separes de él, ¿me has entendido? Nunca. Llévalo puesto siempre, te protegerá.

\- ¿Cómo? Si es un medallón.

\- Si estás en peligro aunque tú no lo sepas se calentará. También sirve como traslador. Escúchame atentamente, si estás en peligro solo tienes que tocarlo y decir el nombre de alguien. Los nombres son: Remus, Neville, Theo, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y el mío.

\- Vale.

\- Ya están avisados. Póntele.

Luca así lo hizo.

\- Gracias papá.

\- No es nada. No juegues con él, es algo único y para casos de emergencia.

\- Te prometo que no jugaré con él.

\- Muy bien. He de irme pero sabes que si necesitas algo puedes enviarme una carta o decírselo a alguien.

\- Lo sé papá.

\- Hasta luego hijo. Ten cuidado.

Cogió todo lo que necesitaba y se fue a Hogwarts.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Les están saliendo bastante bien sí, ya era hora para el pobre Luca que lo ha pasado muy mal. Jajajaja pues se le van a poner de ese color aún más jajaja. Le lllevará con orgullo y honor, de ser parte de la familia de Harry, su hijo... ;) Besos de chocolate :)****

 ** **sjrodgers23: It was time. Luca deserves it after everything that has happened, do not yoy thing? Jajaja. Chocolate kisses :)****

 ** ** **CCSakuraforever:Gracias! Sí, menos mal que Harry está bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe... Besos de chocolate :)******

 ** ** ** **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja al ser adoptado en el mundo mágico es adoptado automáticamente en el mundo muggle... ;) Créeme el padre de Luca ya no podrá hacer nada más... ya está donde merece jajajajajajaja. A esos idiotas como tú los llamas (buen nombre por cierto) Harry les está dando una paliza en su propio juego porque aunque a veces Harry va un paso por detrás otras va por delante y eso les hace daño, sobre todo en su orgullo... Besos de chocolate :)********

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Pasó un tiempo. Harry consiguió la cura de la cruciatus después de meses de investigación, pruebas fallidas y errores. Los primeros en curarse fueron los padres de Neville, aunque tardaron un mes; la cura era efectiva con paciencia, cada día iban mejorando más. Seguían en el hospital San Mungo pero para hacerles pruebas y así poder darles de alta.

Neville estaba muy feliz, tanto que llegó a arrodillarse ante Harry para su consternación y vergüenza. Él le explicó que lo hizo para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

En la Institución se fueron algunos niños que habían sido adoptados y llegaron otros. Luca ya era legalmente su hijo.

Ojoloco, Tonks y Kingsley siguieron a Dumbledore y los suyos, estaban preparando un ejército para luchar contra Harry.

\- Tiene a más de 100 hombres bajo su orden- dijo Kingsley.

\- Sin contar a los Prewett, Fudge, Snape y él mismo- añadió Tonks.

\- Pero, ¿esos hombres saben la razón de Dumbledore para luchar?

\- No lo sabemos Harry, pero intentaremos averiguarlo.

\- Gracias Ojoloco.

En ese momento entró Theo corriendo.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Theo? Tranquilo, toma aire.

\- Ataque.

\- ¿Ataque?

\- Sí, están atacando todos los establecimientos de Fred y George.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Todos. Los cuatro en el mundo muggle, el del Callejón Diagón y el de Hogsmeade. Fred está en el del Callejón Diagón y George en el de Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Y los demás Weasley?

\- El señor Weasley está en Liverpool, Bill y Charlie en Manchester, Mcgonagall y Flitwick en el de Hogsmeade pero tienen miedo de que ataquen Hogwarts.

\- Bien. Ojoloco ayuda a Arthur; Kingsley, Tonks id al muggle qe hay en Bristol: Theo avisa a Neville id a Portsmouth. Yo iré a Hogsmeade. Si necesitáis a gente decídselo a Remus, Andrómeda, Ted Tonks y Augusta, pero recordad que Will no se puede mover de aquí.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que sea una estratagema para que dejes la Institución sola y sin seguridad?- preguntó Tonks.

\- Sí, eso me temo. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Se levantaron y cada uno se fue a un establecimiento.

Llegó a Hogsmeade, allí estaban los dos profesores más algunos dueños de otras tiendas. Allí, atacando la tienda, estaba Ron al frente de unos 30 o más magos y brujas.

Harry aturdió a un par de ellos antes de que se diesen cuenta que él estaba ahí. Se abrió paso en la batallas hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraba George, el cual estaba rodeado. Le ayudó a aturdirles y se puso a su espalda para bloquear ataques desde todos los lados.

\- Me alegro de verte Harry. Gracias por venir- dijo George enviando un hechizo.

\- No es nada. He de decirte que todas las tiendas están siendo atacadas. No te preocupes que ya he enviado a gente a cada tienda, además de que tu familia ya estaban divididos cuando me he enterado.

\- Espero que nadie salga herido, es nuestra culpa, de Fred y mía. Nosotros hemos puesto esas tiendas.

\- No es vuestra culpa, es culpa de Dumbledore y los suyos. Parece que hay pocos ya.

\- Muchos se han desaparecido en cuanto han notado que estaban aquí. Te tienen miedo- George empezó a carcajearse.

Los atacantes se empezaron a ir, algunos estaban atados o desmyados. Harry miró a Ron, alzó la varita para mandarle un hechizo pero Ron sonrió y se desapareció de allí.

\- ¡Cobarde!- escupió la palabra el gemelo.

\- Venga, vamos a ayudar a los demás.

\- Yo iré con Fred.

\- Yo con Theo y Neville en Portsmouth. Tened cuidado- dijo Harry apretando el hombro de su amigo.

\- Tú también.

George se desapareció de allí para ir al Callejón Diagón.

\- Harry.

\- Me alegro de ver que está bien profesora McGonagall.

La profesora sonrió.

\- Harry, me temo que me tengo que ir a Hogwarts para asegurarme de que allí no ha pasado nada. Filius se quedará aquí para reparar los daños y ayudar a los heridos.

\- Me parece bien profesora. Gracias por su ayuda, yo me tengo que ir a ayudar a otra tienda.

\- Muy bien, ten cuidado.

Harry asintió y se desapareció.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Es muy envidioso sí jajajaja. Y bueno Dumbledore... creo que ya tiene demasiados años jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)****

 ** ** ** **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja pues sólo quieren información de la Institución para buscar algo ilegal y así hacerle daño en uno de los puntos débiles de Harry: La Institución, es decir los niños. El Veritaserum es ilegal y no quieren meterse en problemas por culpa de Dumbledore, ya les buscan bastantes las cosquillas... ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)********

 ** **sjrodgers23: True! Harry will not allow anyone to harm whoever he wants, is that happens, Harry will draw his genius and Earth will tremble jajajaja. Chocolate kisses :)****

 ** ** **CCSakuraforever: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste jajajaja. Los planes se les acabarán jajajajaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)******

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo tengo una propuesta... esta historia va a tener alrededor de unos 25 capítulos así que de aquí hasta el capítulo, digamos, 24 podéis votar lo siguiente:

 **¿Qué preferís, que los muggles sepan de la magia o que no?**

Podéis decírmelo por comentarios o por Mensaje Privado, si hay un empate yo seré quien elija.

Gracias!

Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

En Portsmouth había una batalla en toda regla, Neville y Theo tenían ayuda de algunos aurores pero aún así no era suficiente, ya que había policías que lo único que hacían era molestar, ya que atacaban a los dos bandos.

Una vez que la batalla había acabado Harry se dirigió a los policías y habló con ellos. A Harry no le daba buena espina, había demasiados testigos y algunos de ellos oficiales como la policía y los médicos.

Allí había estado Snape al frente de otros 30 o 40 magos. Snape hizo lo mismo que Ron, se desapareció antes de que le atacase.

Neville y Theo se quedaron allí y Harry se dirigió a Liverpool.

En Liverpool era como en Portsmouth, con testigos, policías y médicos.

Al frente estaba Molly con otros tantos magos; Molly hizo lo mismo que su hijo y Snape. A Harry eso no le gustaba.

Arthur se quedo allí y Ojoloco se desapareció junto con Harry en Manchester. Todo era igual, al frente estaba Percy junto con otros 30 magos; con Percy pasó lo mismo que antes. Bill y Charlie estaban furiosos.

Charlie se quedó y los demás aparecieron en Bristol. La situación estaba igual que en las otras tiendas; esa vez era Fudge quien estaba al mando de los magos. En esa tienda se quedó Bill, y los demás se fueron al Callejón Diagón. Lo único que cambiaba en ese ataque era que no había nadie al mando. La batalla terminó pronto con la ayuda de los otros tenderos, los aurores, Harry y los demás.

\- Aquí estuvo Dumbledore pero se desapareció enseguida- informo Fred a Harry.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, en ese momento sintió una oscilación en las barreras protectoras que había puesto en la Institución.

\- ¡Mierda!- gritó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó George.

\- Ocurre que todo era una trampa, están atacando la Institución, por eso todos los cabecillas desaparecieron enseguida. Seguramente que las barreas llevan tiempo siendo atacadas pero no me he dado cuenta con el fulgor de todas las batallas. Lo siento Fred, George pero me tengo que ir.

\- Por supuesto- dijeron a la vez.

\- Iremos contigo Harry- dijo Tonks.

Ojoloco y Kingsley asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Vosotros quedaos aquí, creo que tenéis mucho trabajo- les dijo Harry a los gemelos.

Harry apareció en la Institución, las barreras habían desaparecido. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Entró corriendo seguido por los tres aurores.

\- Nosotros revisaremos cada rincón Harry- dijo Kingsley.

\- Gracias. Yo iré a ver a los niños, espero que estén en la cámara acorazada. Buscad a los intrusos, por favor.

Harry siguió su camino hacia el sótano, donde había una cámara acorazada que Harry había hecho con muchas protecciones para casos de emergencia.

La puerta estaba intacta, la abrió con todas las contraseñas y entró. Allí estaban todos los niños sentados, los más mayores intentaban distraerlos con la ayuda de Andrómeda quien tenía al pequeño Teddy a su lado. Will, Augusta y Remus estaban al frente de todos ellos mirando atentamente la puerta.

\- ¡Harry! Gracias a Merlín- dijo Remus.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó asustado Harry.

\- Sí, están todos aquí y no hay ningún herido. Tranquilo- dijo Andrómeda- Will vino enseguida, en cuanto empezaron a atacarnos.

\- Buen trabajo, Will. Gracias.

\- Es mi trabajo señor Potter.

\- No salgáis todavía chicos. Los intrusos siguen aquí. Yo iré a ver.

\- Pero papá, es peligroso- dijo Luca.

\- No te preocupes hijo. Andrómeda, Augusta, ¿os podéis quedar aquí un poco más?- las mujeres asintieron- cerrad la puerta.

Harry salió seguido por Remus y Will, se encontraron de frente con Kingsley que iba corriendo al despacho de Harry desde se escuchaban gritos, hechizos y maldiciones. Abrieron la peurta y allí estaban Ron, Percy, Fudge y Dumbledore que estaban luchando contra Ojoloco y Tnks, bueno, todos excepto Ron que estaba buscando algo.

Harry notó enseguida la ausencia de Molly y Snape.

\- Will, Kingsley id al laboratorio y a la enfermería, seguro que allí están los dos que faltan- les dijo HARRY.

Los dos salieron corriendo y Harry y Remus se sumaron a los dos aurores. Percy fue derribado junto con Fudge, Dumbledore fue rodeado por Tonks, Remus y Ojoloco mientras que Harry se dirigía a Ron quien todavía no se había enterada de su llegada.

\- Yo que tú soltaría todo lo que has cogido Ronald- amenazó fríamente Harry.

Ron se dio la vuelta con el rostro un poco pálido pero aún así con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tarde, muchos documentos ya los hemos enviado fuera de aquí.

Harry le miró y luego a Dumbledore quién tenía la misma sonrisa que su ex amigo. Soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Sois unos imbéciles! No se puede sacar nada de aquí sin mi permiso antes-ambas sonrisas flaquearon un poco- esos documentos están ahora encima del escritorio del despacho de mi casa. En esta Institución tengo puesto protecciones y hechizos que fueron creados por el mismísimo Merlín, son imposibles de romper. He de daros las gracias, ahora sé lo que buscabais.

Ron y Dumbledore dejaron de sonreír y se pusieron tan pálidos como un cadáver, agarraron a Percy y Fudge respectivamente y activaron un traslador saliendo de allí.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ranmoon Man: Se creen superiores pero hay gente que es más poderosa que ellos... y no hablo de Harry jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Sí jajajaja. Son unos imbéciles! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)****

 ** ** **CCSakuraforever: Muxhas gracias! Jajajaja Harry intenta ir un paso por delante de ellos y así los pasa jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)******

 ** ** ** **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja queda un poquito todavía pero cada con cada capítulo queda menos jajajaja. Lo hará sin perder tiempo antes de que los otros muevan ficha... con ellos nunca se sabe. La casa de Harry está más protegida que la INstitución en ese sentido, no saben que existe ni dónde está ni nada, pero la Institución tiene que ser pública por los niños... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)********

 ** **sjrodgers23: Exact! Harry is not going to stick around with the new information ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo tengo una propuesta... esta historia va a tener alrededor de unos 25 capítulos así que de aquí hasta el capítulo, digamos, 24 podéis votar lo siguiente:

 **¿Qué preferís, que los muggles sepan de la magia o que no?**

Podéis decírmelo por comentarios o por Mensaje Privado, si hay un empate yo seré quien elija.

Gracias!

Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Tonks y Remus se carcajearon mientras que Ojoloco sonreía.

\- Eso ha sido muy astuto de tu parte, Harry- dijo Ojoloco.

\- Gracias. Supongo que habrá que ir a mi casa a por los documentos.

\- Muy buena Harry- dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa.

\- Señor Potter, lo siento pero se han ido los dos.

\- No te preocupes Will, me lo imaginaba. De todas formas no se han llevado nada, sacad ya a los niños y tranquilizarlos, yo me voy, quiero saber qué buscan.

Harry salió junto con Kingsley que le acompañó. Llegaron a la casa directos al despacho, cogieron los papeles y todo lo que habían cogido y desaparecieron.

Harry ayudó a los gemelos con todo lo que necesitaban para las tiendas; afortunadamente solo hubo daños materiales.

Los niños no se calmaron hasta que Harry no fue a verlos t habló con ellos tranquilamente, Harry daba gracias a Merlín por las barreras protectoras, la cámara acorazada con protección, a Will y a todos los demás; si no llega a ser por eso… no quería ni pensar qué habría pasado.

Los documentos que se querían llevar eran sobre la herencia, las ganancias que tenía, el colegio (todo lo que tenía, tanto sobre los alumnos como las barreras protectoras), la Institución, hechizos, pociones, planes… todo lo necesario para hundirle.

Lo que temía había sido cierto, los muggles se habían enterado de la magia. No se pudieron desmemorizar a tantas muggles así que lo dejaron como estaba, una conclusión a la que llegó el Ministerio después de una larga reunión.

Los muggles estaban emocionados de que la magia existiese. El Ministro tuvo que hacer una conferencia a los muggles donde les explicaba que los magos no podían hacer nada con el clima, con algunas enfermedades, con la economía, la política, ni mucho menos con la muerte: eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos. Los magos no querían problemas.

Se empezaron a contar algunas historias a los no magos, como la del niño que vivió. Para la desgracia de Harry su foto empezó a circular, lo que le hizo más famoso aún. Lo peor de todo es que era muy afortunado entre las chicas, lo que hizo que los gemelos bromeaban con todo eso con él y que Ginny se enfadase.

Harry visitó la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Bristol donde se encontraba Fred, quería hablar con él sobre los destrozos de las tiendas. En cuanto apareció en frente de Sortilegios las chicas que paseaban por allí se quedaron paradas, le miraron y luego se acercaron a él corriendo con bolígrafos, móviles y cámaras de fotos en la mano.

Harry pasó entre ellas como pudo y entró a la tienda, lo que no las pararon.

\- ¡Eh, Fred!- gritó entre la multitud en cuanto le vio.

\- ¡Harry! Siempre llamando la atención… Vale, chicas, Harry es un hombre ocupado, por favor haced paso, eso es, gracias.

\- Gracias Fred- suspiró- He venido para hablar de los daños.

\- ¿Daños? ¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes Harry, todo está controlado. Estamos haciendo cuentas todavía. En cuanto lo tengamos te lo damos.

\- Muy bien. Parece que tienda va bien.

\- Sí, los muggles están más entusiasmados ahora que saben que somos magos de verdad.

\- Jajaja. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, tengo que prepararme los exámenes para la maestría de profesor.

\- Tú no necesitas estudiar Harry, eres el mejor mago del mundo. ¡Rose, necesitamos caramelos cambia-colores!- le gritó a una de sus empleadas.

\- No me puedo fiar Fred, solo tengo una oportunidad.

\- ¡Tonterías! Oye, tú dónde vas ligas, deberías pasarte por todas las tiendas Sortilegios Weasley, ya sabes, por la publicidad…- dijo entre risas y mirando alrededor a todas las niñas que escuchaban la conversación.

\- ¡Qué gracioso!- dijo sarcásticamente aunque se divertía por sus payasadas- Me voy, ya nos veremos.

\- ¡Claro! Por cierto, mi padre te ha invitado a comer en La Madriguera el domingo, por supuesto a Luca también. Te esperaremos.

\- Allí estaré, hasta luego.

\- Adiós Harry. ¡Por favor señoritas! El señor Potter está muy ocupado pero si gustáis tenemos una sección exclusiva para damas…

Harry salió de allí entre risas por todo lo que decía su amigo. Miró a una chica que le miraba embobada y que tenía una niña agarrada de su mano a la que se le cayó la muñeca, se la recogió, se la dio, le guiñó un ojo a la mayor la cual se ruborizó y se desapareció de allí.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Great! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, para qué vamos a mentir? Jajajaja. No saben qué hacer y se van a hundir ellos solos... Todavía no estoy segura que los muggles lo sepan o no definitivamente, por aquí sólo me ha contestado una persona, de momento. Besos de chocolate :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja no, Harry no haría eso a Ginny está muy enamorado de ella... Es sólo... Harry siendo Harry jajajaja. Ya no saben qué planear contra nuestro amigo... están desesperados... Jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! Todavía no estoy seguro si al final los muggles sabrán de la magia, sólo me ha contestado una persona así que ya veremos... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Matar a Remus? No por favor jajaja. Pero Remus tenía que saberlo y Harry no sabía cómo decírselo, así que suelta la bomba! Jajajaja. Dumbledore y Snape salieron de la cárcel en el último capítulo de la segunda parte, sobre la mitad de ese capítulo con la ayuda de los Prewetts, no te darías cuenta o no te has acordado, lo que es normal jajaja. Apunto tu preferencia sobre los muggles. Me alegro que te guste, hay mucha diferencia entre esta tercera parte y la primera... jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo tengo una propuesta... esta historia va a tener alrededor de unos 25 capítulos así que de aquí hasta el capítulo, digamos, 24 podéis votar lo siguiente:

 **¿Qué preferís, que los muggles sepan de la magia o que no?**

Podéis decírmelo por comentarios o por Mensaje Privado, si hay un empate yo seré quien elija.

Gracias!

Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Los ataques a Sortilegios Weasley fueron solo el principio, a partir de ahí hubo ataques casi cada día. Harry no podía ir siempre, ya que tenía otras obligaciones pero para eso hizo un grupo de voluntarios de su total confianza, entre los que se encontraba Remus, Hermione, OJoloco, los Weasley…

Harry mandó hacer a Hermione una forma de comunicar los ataques mediante un colgante con forma de león; habían acorado que si era un gran ataque le llamasen dos veces seguidas.

Se encontraba dando clase a los de tercero de Ravenclaw cuando el colgante se calentó, no le dio importancia y siguió dando clase; diez minutos después se volvió a claentar dos veces seguidas, miró el colgante y leyó el mensaje donde ponía: Wall Street.

\- Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, es muy importante. Bien, para el próximo día quiero un pergamino sobre los vampiros.

\- ¿Sobre qué exactamente profesor?- preguntó una chica.

\- Sorprenderme. Hasta el próximo día.

Envió sus cosas a su habitación con un movimiento de mano y salió de allí corriendo. Se apareció en Wall Street en medio de la batalla. No se lo pensó dos veces y se sumergió en ella.

Vio a todos los Weasley, a Ojoloco, Hermione, Theo, Neville, Tonks, Kingsley…

Se puso espalda con espalda con Neville y empezó a pelear.

\- ¿Dónde está Teddy?- preguntó.

\- Con mi abuela en la Institución. ¡Impedimenta!

\- Allí estará seguro. ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hay dragones!

\- ¡Mierda! Tenemos que dividirnos, Nev. Ten cuidado.

\- Tú también.

Harry salió corriendo, llegó a un lado donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas y chicos que estaban rodeados; por detrás estaba un muro y delante la batalla. Harry llegó delante de ellos, con un movimiento de varita y otra de mano dos magos fueron desmayados y atados.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó.

\- Estábamos paseando.

\- Tened cuidado entonces. No os mováis de aquí, aré una barrera y la sellaré, nada la podrá traspasar a no ser que muera. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo han conseguido los dragones?

Harry hizo aparecer su espada y se enfrentó a los dragones. Entre la aspada, la conjuntivitis, os espejismos y las transformaciones logró reducir a cuatro de los cinco dragones.

De repente se vio rodeado de sus adversarios, oyó gritos de los muggles que había protegido. Con varios movimientos de mano quedaron atados.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Gran Harry Potter- dijo una voz maliciosa.

Se dio la vuelta y allí encontró a Ron.

\- Hola Ronald. Me alegro de verte- ironizó.

\- Te reduciré a cenizas Potter.

\- Inténtalo.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea que a Harry se le antojó… aburrida. Ron era demasiado vago para entrenar aunque solo fuese sus poderes y eso le hacía ser fácil de derrotar. Estaba jugando con él pero eso Ron no lo sabía.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Potter? No eres tan bueno como dicen que eres…

\- Vamos Ronald, estás agotado y yo solo he usado una cuarta parte de mi poder y eso se debe a los dragones…

\- ¡Mientes!- rugió.

\- Yo no miento.

Agitó la varita y quedó desmayado, lo ató y siguió lanzando hechizos a los demás.

La batalla acabó, afortunadamente solo hubo un muerto en su bando, y muchos heridos. Habían conseguidos reducir a dos cuartas partes del ejército de Dumbledore, entre ellos Ron y Percy, el cual fue abatido por Bill.

Harry se dirigió al grupo de chicos y chicas y quitó la barrera.

\- Ya podéis iros.

\- Es… Increíble- dijo uno

\- Él es increíble. ¿Habéis visto como pelea?- preguntó una chica.

\- Si bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que si me disculpáis… Intentad no molestar.

Se dio la vuelta y ayudó a los aurores.

\- Menos mal que has venido Harry. Los dragones nos estaban ganando fácilmente- dijo Theo cuando se acercó.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, solo tienes que saber dónde y cómo atacar.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Qué buscaban aquí?

\- Hacerse notar- contestó Ojoloco detrás de ellos.

\- Y lo han conseguido. Veo que aquí no se me necesita así que mejor me voy.

\- Sí aquí no se te necesita, ni a ti tampoco Nott. Podéis iros.

\- Muy bien. Yo me voy a Hogwarts, cualquier cosa avisadme. Adiós.

\- Claro. Hasta luego- dijo Theo.

Harry se despidió de todos y se fue de allí.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Se merecen eso y mucho más sólo por atacar a los niños de la Institución... pero esta prohibido así que... jajajaja, una pena! Apunto tu decisión ;) todo cuenta, pondré el que tenga más votos ;) Besos de chocolate :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja es pequeño, bueno si lo tiene porque a veces pienso que no jajajaja. Supongo que los dejaron atrás porque sabían que no iban a poder recuperarlos... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias! Harry ayuda siempre que puede y bueno los malos tienen que ir cayendo poco a poco porque ya están dando demasiada guerra jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Thanks to you! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo tengo una propuesta... esta historia va a tener alrededor de unos 25 capítulos así que de aquí hasta el capítulo, digamos, 24 podéis votar lo siguiente:

 **¿Qué preferís, que los muggles sepan de la magia o que no?**

Podéis decírmelo por comentarios o por Mensaje Privado, si hay un empate yo seré quien elija.

Gracias!

Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Interrogaron a los dos Prewett con Veritaserum, de eso se encargó Tonks, ya que era auror y estaba autorizada, y Kingsley, por ser el Ministro.

Los planes de Dumbledore era destruir el mundo como lo conocían y luego volver a construirlo a su imagen y semejanza siendo él el mago más poderoso del mundo y volviendo a ser el director de Hogwarts.

Fudge sería el Ministro, Snepe sería el mejor creador de pociones, Molly se dedicaría a firmar autógrafos por los libros que ella "escribiría" y los hechizos que "inventaría". Percy sería el jefe del Wizangamot y Ronel mejor guardián de quidditch de la historia.

Era patético.

Intentaron sacar a Percy y Ron de la cárcel, primero mediante leyes, juicios y sobornos, y después a la fuerza… No lo consiguieron.

Harry había visitado a Ron, el cual le amenazó para luego suplicarle y al final volver a amenazarle.

\- No deberías quejarte Ronald, al fin y al cabo has conseguido ser famoso. Famoso por ser un mago oscuro que quería destruir el mundo. ¡Enhorabuena!- le dijo Harry a través de la reja de la celda.

Ron se abalanzó contra él pero se dio de lleno contra la reja y se cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Maldito!

\- No te pongas más en ridículo, aunque dudo que puedas más. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo una entrevista con El Quisquilloso por mi tercer libro. Nos vemos, señor Prewett.

De eso había pasado ya un mes. Un mes lleno de ataques, habían conseguido pararlos a tiempo y afortunadamente no hubo muertes, ni de magos y brujas, ni de muggles.

Dumbledore y Harry habían luchado ya en dos ocasiones, y en las dos veces Dumbledore se había marchado cuando vio que no podía con él.

Harry estaba "reunido" junto con los Weasley en La Madriguera, Arthur le invitaba todos los domingos a comer.

\- No me gusta- comentó Harry- Dumbledore se está metiendo cada vez más con la magia negra.

\- ¿Tú crees, Harry?- preguntó Arthur.

\- Sí. Lo he notado en las dos peleas. Cada vez se parece más a Voldemort y eso no me gusta.

\- Habrá que pararle los pies- dijo Charlie. Sí y cuanto antes, mejor.

\- Oye Harry, estás poniendo continuamente protecciones en la Institución pero Dumbledore logra pasarlas aunque le cueste… ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Charlie.

\- Bueno, como Bill sabrá, es por la gente que pasa por la Institución- Bill asintió- Desgraciadamente no puedo prohibir la entrada, que es lo más seguro, ya que hay personas que van a la Institución para ver a los niños y así tener una oportunidad de adoptarlos, por no mencionar los niños nuevos que llegan… Cada vez que más personas entre más debilitadas están las protecciones.

\- ¿Y por qué no poner las protecciones de Hogwarts?-pregunto Fred.

\- No puedo, Hogwarts se protegió por dos magos y dos brujas diferentes, sólo sé las protecciones de uno, y están puestas.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte!- exclamó George.

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

\- ¡Al suelo!- grito Harry a los muggles que salían de una tienda.

Todos se echaron al suelo rápidamente. Harry aturdió al mago y creó un escudo alrededor de la tienda una vez que les mandó dentro y les dijo que no saliesen. Después siguió combatiendo.

Se encontraba en Liverpool, en medio de un ataque contra Los Rebeldes (así es como se llamaban los seguidores de Dumbledore), dragones, trolls, dementores…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba rodeado de veinte Rebeldes, un dragón, un troll y tres dementores. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, no sabía conta quién atacar primero. Lo más acertado sería quitarse a los dementores así que así lo hizo. Conjuró a su ciervo y acto seguido rodó por el suelo esquivando los ataques de los magos. Se puso de pie y lanzó una bombarda haciendo que cinco magos salieran volando y un escudo para protegerse.

Harry respiró y pensó, quedaban quince Rebeldes, un dragón y un troll, en otras palabras, estaba en un aprieto. Llevó a cabo su siguiente paso: lanzó otra bombarda y otro escudo, conjuró su espada y se la clavó al troll en el estómago, rodó por el suelo esquivando el fuego del dragón y la volvió a enterrar en el cuerpo del troll, derribándole.

Miró a su alrededor, le quedaba el dragón y diez Rebeldes, su situación había mejorado. Envió una maldición de conjuntivitis a los ojos del dragón y después un impedimenta, un desmaius y un petrificus, los cuales dieron a tres magos más. Esquivó una maldición asesina, la cual dio a un Rebelde y lanzó una bombarda, solo quedaba el dragón y un adversario. Esquivó tres maldiciones, envió un desmaius y se enfrentó al dragón, le empezó a clavar la espada en las patas y en la cabeza seguidamente, cinco minutos después el dragón se derrumbó.

En un segundo se volvió a ver rodeado de Rebeldes, maldijo su suerte, afortunadamente en esa ocasión tuvo ayuda, Theo se deslizó a su lado junto con Neville. Entre los tres acabaron con todos los Rebeldes, los cuales cada vez que derribaban a uno llegaba otro, era interminable.

\- Gracias chicos.

\- De nada, te hemos visto rodeado de esos Rebeldes, del dragón, del troll y los dementores… intentábamos acercarnos a ti pero no era imposible- respondió Theo.

\- Gracias. Creo que esto ya ha acabado.

\- No, todavía no. ¡Mira Harry! Por ahí viene Dumbledore, Snape, fudge y Molly Prewett, seguidos por Rebeldes- comentó Neville.

\- Como unos doscientos o trescientos Rebeldes, querrás decir- apuntó Theo- más todas las criaturas mágicas.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: A la gente le gusta fastidiar a los demás jajajaja. Dumbledore siempre ha sido un metomentodo... siempre queriendo saber todo hasta los últimos detalles pero luego él no cuenta nada, y no hablo de mi fic jajaja (por lo menos esa es mi percepción). Pobre Narnia! Besos de chocolate :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja que no los puedo hacer débiles, por lo menos a todos jajaja, ¿te imaginas a un Dumbledore débil? Y Snape también es fuerte... Pero no todo dura eternamente tranquila jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! Saben dónde tacar para hacer daño, eso es innegable! Para la Batalla Final todavía queda un pocoo aunque no mucho jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gusten! De los Weasley en general de los libros? Pues Arthur creo que es un pequeño títere a los que su mujer se refiere... le tiene miedo cuando ella se enfada! Aunque me hace mucha gracia ehh, me cae bien. Molly creo que es una metomentodo y que de todo quiere disponer, no importa sobre quién pase (como por ejemplo con Sirius en su casa, que ella tenía que mandar aunque no fuera su casa y al dueño bueno... mejor no hablo de cómo le trataba jajaja) y a Fred y George les tenía como manía, siempre les regañaba, no podían ser ellos mismos con su madre cerca... no me cae muy bien que se diga jajaja. Bill, bueno no sale mucho, pero me cae bien y me parece súper guay! Jajajaja. Charlie es lo mismo que Bill, no sale mucho pero me le imagino como buena persona, y eso que trabaje con dragones... me encanta! Percy... ¿qué te digo de él? Creo que es el que debería haber muerto! Me cae como una patada. Es alguien horrible que sólo busca el beneficio propio y ni siquiera le importa su familia, ni los sentimientos que ésta tenga (como cuando devolvió el regalo de Navidad a su madre) es muy insensible y creo que sólo busca el poder (aunque supongo que al final cambia). Fred y George son los mejores! Me encantan y creo que eso de matar a Fred es un sacrilegio! Creo que un gemelo sin el otro no es lo mismo aunque George ha tenido que vivir sin Fred. Me encanta que no hagan caso a su madre en casi nada, como con a lo que se quieren dedicar. Para mi son los mejores Weasley. Ron, bueno, es un envidioso que quiere lo mejor para él y creo que demostró sus verdaderos colores en el cuarto libro, yo si soy Harry le habría mandado a la... )Creo que es el segundo que peor me cae. Ginny, bueno, creo que lo que siente por Harry no es amor, si no obsesión (como dice la canción jajaja) Creo que es alguien realmente insulsa aunque reconozco su poder. No me cae muy bien que se diga.**

 **Los Dursley? Bueno, se sabrá que ocurre con ellos en algún momento ;)**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **PD: Te pido perdón si con mis pensamientos de los Weasley te he ofendido o algo, no era mi intención :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, yo tengo una propuesta... esta historia va a tener alrededor de unos 25 capítulos así que de aquí hasta el capítulo, digamos, 24 podéis votar lo siguiente:

 **¿Qué preferís, que los muggles sepan de la magia o que no?**

Podéis decírmelo por comentarios o por Mensaje Privado, si hay un empate yo seré quien elija.

Gracias!

Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos todos muy cansados.

\- Hay que luchar Neville. ¡Dobby! ¡Swily!- llamó.

Los elfos aparecieron delante de él haciendo reverencias.

\- ¿El amito nos ha llamado?

\- Sí, Swily. Necesito que vayáis a la Institución y a las dos casas que tengo habilitadas y cojáis todas las pociones revitalizantes que tengo hechas, son muchas así que traedlas en una cesta o algo así… Después repartidlas entre todos los nuestros, daros prisa… y traed también chocolate, si es líquido mejor, decidles a los elfos de la Institución que lo hagan.

\- Sí, señor- dijo Dobby.

\- Ambos elfos desaparecieron, Todos los cansados combatientes se reunieron alrededor, dejando a Harry en medio, en frente de la próxima batalla que se hacía inminente.

\- Harry, estamos muy cansados- dijo Bill.

\- No os preocupéis, he mandado a dos elfos domésticos a por pociones revitalizantes que tengo preparadas.

\- Bien pensado muchacho- gruño Ojoloco.

\- Pero, ¿va a haber para todos?

\- Sí, Arthur. Tengo hechas muchas, pensé que probablemente las necesitaríamos ante la batalla contra Dumbledore.

\- Tú siempre piensas en todo pequeño Harry- dijo Fred.

\- Sí, algún día nos contarás como lo haces- siguió George.

Dos chasquidos se escucharon haciendo aparecer a Dobby y a Swily junto con otros elfos de la Institución los cuales empezaron a repartir las pociones y el chocolate rápidamente. El ultimofue Harry.

\- ¿Quedan más Dobby?- preguntó.

\- Sí señor, quedan unos diez viales de pociones.

\- ¿Solamente?

\- Sí señor.

\- Son muy pocas. Escucha Dobby haced más chocolate para cuando se necesite o termine esto, también quiero que habilitéis la Mansión Potter para los posibles heridos, una sala la quiero con todas las pociones que encuentres en las dos casas y la Institución, con gasas y todo lo que sirva para las heridas. Preparad caldos, muchos. Y también el laboratorio para poder hacer las pociones rápidamente, si hace falta ayuda, ya sabes a qué elfos avisar.

\- Sí señor. Dobby hará todo lo que Harry Potter le ha dicho.

\- Iros y no vengáis si no sois llamados, por favor Dobby.

\- Pero el amito está herido- lloró Swily.

\- No te preocupes Swily, iros ya que la lucha va a empezar, llevaos las tazas.

Los elfos se desaparecieron con las tazas y Harry se preparó para la batalla.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien y listos?- preguntó Harry.

\- Si- escuchó por todos lados, de forma colectiva.

\- Pues, ¡a luchar!

Se adelantó y alzó la varita dispuesto a luchar hasta caer. Dumbledore le habló.

\- Mi querido muchacho, será mejor que os rindáis, sabes qué vais a perder. ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Cien? Nosotros somos más de trescientos, y solo en magos y brujas, más todos los dementores, los dragones, tolls… No vais a poder contra nosotros.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos… no nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente! ¡No dejaremos que destruyas el mundo tal y como lo conocemos!- gritó.

\- Que así sea. ¡Adelante!

Los Rebeldes y todas las criaturas mágicas se adelantaron y empezaron a atacarles, los aurores y defensores también empezaron a pelear.

Harry sacó su espada y atacó a los dragones, que eran los que hacían más estragos y los más peligrosos; Neville guardaba su espalda contra los Rebeldes y los dementores, poco tiempo después Theo y Hermione le ayudaban.

Parecía que Harry era el único de herir de gravedad a los dragones gracias a su espada que tenía propiedades mágicas. Tumbó a tres de ellos y a diez magos, se fue a por el cuarto de diez, tenía mucho trabajo.

Media hora después no quedaba ni un solo dragón de pie. Miró a su alrededor y la cosa estaba mal, quedaban muchísimos Rebeldes en pie; entre ellos los cabecillas, también la mitad de los trolls, unos pocos dementores y los seis gigantes que tenía Dumbledore.

\- ¡Nev, Theo, Herms! Ocuparos de los Rebeldes, yo iré a por los gigantes que están causando muchos destrozos.

\- Te cubriré Harry- dijo Neville.

\- Y nosotros también- afirmaron Theo y Herrmione.

\- Muy bien. Vamos a por el primero.

Se dirigió al primer gigante que vio, espada en mano con sus tres amigos guardándole la espalda ante los ataques de los hombres de Dumbledore.

Acabó con los seis en media hora, se encontraba un poco cansado pero no lo suficiente para desistir, menos mal que las pociones revitalizadoras eran más poderosas que una hecha por otra persona.

Empezó a pelear contra los Rebeldes, todavía quedaban muchos pero de criaturas mágicas solo quedaban tres trolls y algunos dementores; las cosas estaban mejor. Aunque los ánimos de los defensores estaban por los suelos.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Pues entrenando, aunque han pasado sólo tres años (contando con este) que ha entrenado en realidad gracias al reloj que había en su casa que retrasaba el tiempo han sido muchos más... ;) Vamos Harry, acaba con Dumbledore! Pobres dragones, lo sé... Besos de chocolate :)****

 **CCSakuraforever: Sí son pocos pero mejores que los otros ya que están entrenados y muy bien... jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! ;) Chocolate kisses :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja que no los puedo hacer débiles, por lo menos a todos jajaja, ¿te imaginas a un Dumbledore débil? Y Snape también es fuerte... Pero no todo dura eternamente tranquila jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Estoy de acuerdo! Harry cada vez era peor con sus estudios y con todo porque se hacía caso de Ron para no estudiar... Según lo veo yo, Harry realmente quería aprender, como cuando empezó a leer los libros antes de empezar el primer curso, le emocionaba aprender pociones... y muchas cosas de esas, pero se hizo caso de Ron y dejó de estudiar. Entiendo que no sea como Hermione que ella se pasa tres pueblos y tampoco me cae bien jajaja pero Harry se tenía que haber alejado de Ron... La relación con Ginny fue porque los fans querían poner a Hermione con Ron si no, Harry y Hermione habrían acabado juntos, eso fue lo que pasó y claro tuvo que ser de repente... para eso podría haber elegido a otra chica que a mí e parece mejor como con Parvati que por lo menos fueron juntos al baile del cuarto año... (lo sé, fue un fracaso y lo tienes que imaginar mucho, pero por lo menos ya había tenido algo con ella más o menos, con Ginny fue repentino) o con Cho que le gustaba desde el tercer libro que se fijó en ella... no sé... jajaja.**

 **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo de Ginny! Jajaja.**

 **Y a mí también me pareció el peor el sexto... le veo muy grande para tan poca cosa... además que Dumbledore "entrena" a Harry con la vida de Voldemort? Para eso haberle entrenado de verdad, y aún así decirle todo lo importante... Harry habría muerto desde el primer momento del séptimo libro si no fuera por los demás (como Ojoloco, Kingsley, Tonks, Hermione...) Para ser tan importante no sabe nada, no sé si Dumbledore se pensaba que si Harry le daba un beso Voldemort moriría o qué... jajajaja. No en serio, Harry ganó gracias a los demás y a la suerte! Porque según creo yo, Voldemort acabó muerto porque la varita que sostenía era de Harry, la cuál según los planes de Dumbledore habría acabado el mismo Dumbledore siendo el último dueño... Si no llega a ser por eso... ¿Cómo le habría matado? Ni idea...**

 **El libro que más me gustó, creo, que fue el tercero. Veo a Hermione atacada, que se equivoca más y no sé, parece menos mandona en ese libro (teniendo en cuenta que casi el 80% de las frases que dice o son para mandar o para hacer saber que ella sabe algo que los demás no), aparece Sirius y Remus que creo que son perfectos para que Harry tenga una "vida normal"aunque no acabe del todo bien. Y creo que Harry pasa a otro nivel de su vida, en la que se le ve más normal, con preocupaciones normales como cuando se fija en una chica por primera vez...**

 **Cuál es el tuyo?**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tengo que deciros dos cosas ;)**

 **La primera es que la encuesta que hice termina con este capítulo, queda exactamente una semana.**

 **Y la segunda es que este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia y también de esta trilogía.**

 **Gracias a todos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

\- Estamos algo cansados Harry- dijo Remus.

\- Ya lo sé pero estoy sin remesas de poción revitalizadora. Solo tengo diez.

\- El Ministerio tiene que tener- dijo un auror.

\- Las necesitaremos. ¿Dónde está Kingsley?

Está por el otro lado- contestó otro auror.

\- Decídselo, necesitaremos su permiso.

Todos asintieron y fueron a buscar al Ministro. Habían podido hablar un poco entre ellos.

Lanzó un escudo y unos hechizos aturdidores junto con cuerdas para atarles, de repente sintió un frío y empezó a escuchar los gritos de su madre, agarró bien la varita recordó cuando Luca le llamó papá por primera vez.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un ciervo empezó a galopar contra los dementores; los defensores le miraron y empezaron a tener más confianza, atacaron con más fuerza, como si al ver el ciervo les llenase de fuerza y poder.

Los tres últimos trolls cayeron, ya solo quedaban Los Rebeldes y sus cuatro líderes. Miró a su alrededor quedaban unos doscientos Rebeldes, eran muchos y estaban cansados, era la segunda batalla que tenían en un mismo día y eso se notaba.

\- ¡Bombarda! ¡Reducto! ¡Desmaius! ¡Incarcerus!

\- Harry, me han dicho que me buscabas- dijo el Ministro.

\- Así es, necesito tu permiso para conseguir pociones revitalizantes del Ministerio, solo me quedan diez.

\- Por supuesto, lo que se necesite.

\- Yo mandaría a mis elfos pero me temo que no se las darían, es mejor que vayan un par de aurores.

\- Sí, tienes razón- se volvió a los dos aurores que le habían llevado el mensaje- Id a por las pociones.

\- Sí señor ministro.

Los dos aurores se desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio, mientrasH arry llamó a Dobby y le pidió que trajese las pociones y las repartiese, el elfo así lo hizo, cuando estaba terminando los dos aurores llegaron con más y se las dio para que las repartiera él mientras que ellos seguían luchando.

Después de tomarse las pociones se sintieron mucho mejor y siguieron peleando con más intesidad,

Harry vio a Arthur encontrarse con su ex mujer, empezaron a pelear. Molly le odiaba y le quería ver muerto, Arthur no le perdonaba todo lo que le hizo a él y a sus hijos, más todo lo que le estaba haciendo a su "hijo adoptivo" y al mundo en general.

Tras una lucha en la que se enviaron hechizos aturdidores y conjuros sangrantes por parte de él hasta maldiciones cruciatus y la maldición asesina por parte de ella, esta última queda sin varita, con varios cortes los cuales estaban sangrando, atada y amordazada.

Fudge se encontró de frente con Kingsley, se empezaron a lanzar maldiciones, Fudge empezó a ver que perdía así que insultó al nuevo Ministro y le amenazó, pensando que así le desestabilizaría pero se equivocaba, Kingsley le ató y le amordazó una vez que le había quitado la varita.

Remus ató a cuatro Rebeldes cuando se quedó enfrente de Severus Snape, ambos se miraron con odio, un odio que empezó desde que tenían once años. Sabía que si no llega a ser por el pelo grasiento James, Lily y Sirius estarían con vida, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Lucharon durante mucho tiempo hasta que Snape se quedó sin varita y sin poder moverse tumbado en el suelo, Remus le apuntó con su varita dispuesto a matarle, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordó las palabras de Harry cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre él y Sirius. Bajó la varita, no quería decepcionar a su sobrino y que le viese como un asesino.

Dumbledore miro a su alrededor, estaba furioso, muy furioso, todos sus intentos para llegar al poder y derrotar a ese niñato no habían funcionado… Todos los magos que había conseguido reclutar durante dos años habían sido derrotados, muy pocos quedaban en pie. Todos los demás criaturas mágicas estaban muertas o casi muertas y por culpa de ese niñato malcriado.

Pero esto no quedaría así, él no se dejaría derrotar.

\- Hola Dumbledore, parece ser que yo tenía razón. ¿Sabes? Lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad- se rio Harry.

\- Hola niño, ¿has venido a morir?

\- Intenta matarme- le retó.

Dumbledore le lanzó una cruciatus que Harry esquivó con facilidad, detrás de esa le siguieron muchas más. Pos desgracia, Harry había peleado durante mucho tiempo y contra todos, sin embrago, Dumbledore no había lanzado ni un solo conjuro, hechizo o maldición.

La pelea duró tanto tiempo que Harry no sabía si los demás habían conseguido derrotar a los que quedaban, ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que había pasado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía muchas heridas que sangraban.

Al final logro derrotarle con un conjuro que había leído en un libro de Godric Gryffindor y que se había perdido con el paso de los años; le ató y le amordazó y con un último hechizo hizo que no pudiera hacer magia sin varita, por lo menos durante un par de horas.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todo había terminado, que le estaban mirando con grandes sonrisas.


	25. Epílogo

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Si te sale de noche Voldemort gritas sólo por sus ojos y su nariz... Jajajaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Ron es una persona tóxica y Hermione, aunque en esta historia es buena, sólo se acercó a Harry por curiosidad y también creo que para demostrar que aunque Harry tenga renombre ella es más inteligente... Dumbledore por fin dice adiós... menos mal! Besos de chocolate :)****

 **CCSakuraforever: Jajajaja sí, por fin! Yo soy de las que piensan que las criaturas no son malas porque sean de oscuridad y sean buenas porque son de luz... pero sí, tienes toda la razón jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja que no los puedo hacer débiles, por lo menos a todos jajaja, ¿te imaginas a un Dumbledore débil? Y Snape también es fuerte... Pero no todo dura eternamente tranquila jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: No todo es perfecto... :( jajajaja.**

 **Pues estuve de parte de Harry. Aunque Hermione tenía algo de razón por si era una trampa no tenia derecho a decírselo a la profesora McGonagall... Ella sólo lo hizo porque en realidad estaba celosa y quería ser superior y la mejor forma era diciéndoselo a la profesora. No era su derecho contarlo ella, si Harry no quería pues ya está... Me sacó de mis casillas hasta el final cuando Sirius le cuenta por carta a Harry que fue él quien le envió la escoba Hermione saltó enseguida con "Te lo dije" pero a qué viene a cuenta? Ella sólo lo dijo por tener razón... Seguía rumiándolo después de todo lo que habían pasado. Me pone hasta mala! Jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué opinas de Severus Snape?**

 **Gracias por tu comentario ;)**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno chicos, este es el último capítulo de esta historia y esta trilogía. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos vosotros, los que habéis leído la historia, los que habéis dejado un comentario y a los que la tienen en sus Favoritos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos vosotros!**

 **Otra cosa, la encuesta que hice.**

 **Los resultados han sido:**

 **2 votos a favor que lo sepan.**

 **2 votos en contra.**

 **Creo... porque ha sido un poco confuso... Sé que hay una persona que dijo que sí y otra que no, pero hay una que no estaba segura así que lo he contado en los dos... por lo tanto, creo, que empate jajajaja.**

 **Así que he decidido que al final los muggles no sabrán de la magia, mejor lo dejamos así y no meto la pata... jajajaja.**

 **Gracias a todos los que habéis contestado a la encuesta. Y espero que no os disguste mi decisión...**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

En la batalla murieron diez personas, esas diez personas eran aurores que habían luchado valientemente.

Todos los heridos fueron a San Mungo, excepto los amigos de Harry que fueron a la Mansión Potter donde fueron atendidos por unos elfos deseosos de ayudar, por Andrómeda Tonks y Madame Pomfrey.

Harry no quiso tumbarse y descansar hasta que no terminó de hacer pociones revitalizantes y pociones para el dolor, aunque eso tuvo como consecuencia una discusión con Remus y una semana en laca por castigo.

Los tres Prewett, Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore fueron juzgados junto con sus seguidores, aunque la mayoría eran de otros países por lo que fueron enviados a su propio país donde serían juzgados.

La sentencia de los seis fue:

Cornelius Fudge: 50 años en Azkabán y pagar 50.000 galeones por daños. Molly Prewett: 40 años en Azkabán y pagar 50.000 galeones. Percy Prewett: 30 años en Azkabán y pagar 20.000 galeones. Ronald Prewett: 30 años en Azkabán y pagar 20.000 galeones. Severus Snape: 30 años en Azkabán y pagar 20.000 galeones. Albus Dumbledore: Cadena perpetua en Azkabán y pagar 80.000 galeones.

También se les había atado su magia a los seis.

Bill Weasley les quitó su apellido a los tres antes Weasley, luego Prewett... ahora eran personas sin apellido. Bill, al ser el mayor, podía hacer lo que quisiera al ser el primer varón de la familia Prewett que seguía vivo. Lo había hablado con su padre, Arthur no quiso mandarle nada pero Bill pensó que era lo mejor, de esa forma no ensuciarían su apellido; sus tíos no se lo merecían, habían muerto luchando por la causa contra Voldemort en la Primera Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort. Además, ya que habían atentado contra él y su familia se lo podía quitar, antes la ley los amparaba al no hacer nada contra ellos.

El lugar de la batalla fue reconstruido ya que los daños fueron grandes. Ningún muggle fue herido. Para ellos todos los magos y brujas que lucharon por el bien eran héroes, pero el que más Harry ya que se enteraron de que él fue el que derrotó al líder de los líderes de "los malos" (así es como los llamaban) y que se enfrento él sólo a casi todas las criaturas mágicas. Todos le pedían fotos y autógrafos, sobre todo las chicas.

Los magos decidieron que no era bueno que los muggles supieran de la magia así que buscaron una forma de borrarles la memoria a todos lo que lo sabían gracias a esas batallas. Al final, gracias a los Inefables y a Ginny consiguieron hacer un ritual con Runas Antiguas e impregnándolas con una poción hecha con sangre del Thunderbird, el cual fue difícil de encontrar pero un magizoologo Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander, les ayudó.

Fueron ciudad por ciudad junto con los Inefables y Aurores, llamando a las personas y agrupándolas diciendo que Harry Potter les había invitado a un espectáculo; la mayoría de la gente fue.

Los Aurores les leían la mente y los que lo sabían de las batallas iban a un sitio y a los que lo sabían de antes, por otras razones a otro.

Después los aurores iban a las casas que no habían ido y lo hacían alrededor.

Tardaron mucho en hacerlo, pero al final lo consiguieron poco a poco y con ayuda de todo el Ministerio, no sólo los Inefables y los Aurores.

El Ritual y la Poción sólo lo sabían unas pocas personas, las cuales fueron puestas bajo un Juramento Inquebrantable de no difundirlo y no usarlo a no ser que el Wizangamot y el Ministro les diera la autorización.

Fue un éxito. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Theo y Hermione se casaron cuatro meses después de que Theo le pidiera matrimonio. Theo empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio en el Departamento de los Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione se hizo medimaga, trabajaba en San Mungo.

Neville y Luna se fueron a vivir juntos, dos años después se casaron. Luna se hizo medimaga como Hermione aunque trabajaba en la Institución Gryffindor. Neville se hizo experto en Herbología, se quedó trabajando en la Institución en el invernadero y como profesor.

Remus y Tonks se casaron seis meses después de la batalla. Tonks siguió como aurora y como investigadora en la Institución, y Remus como profesor en la Institución y ayudaba en el Ministerio. Dejó de ser un licántropo, lo que le hizo muy feliz, en su lugar se hizo animago, pero como lobo. Harry y él corrían como animagos por los bosques de noche. Teddy se quedaba junto con su abuela Andrómeda, la cual siguió como profesora en la Institución; y su abuelo Ted Tonks que investigaba junto con su hija.

Kingsley siguió como Ministro y tuvo que rechazar su puesto como investigador en la Institución, el puesto fue para Ted Tonks.

El señor Weasley se casó con una muggle que conoció en Sortilegios Weasley, la cual acompañaba a su sobrino.

Bill Weasley se casó con Fleur Delacour, ambos trabajaban en Gringotts.

Charlie Weasley siguió en Seguridad en la Institución y se casó con una amiga que conoció en Hogwarts.

Fred Weasley se casó con Angelina Johnson, la cual era cazadora en los Pludmoore.

George Weasley se casó con Alicia Spinnet, la cual trabajaba en el Minsterio en el Departamento de la Ley Mágica.

Los gemelos Weasley seguían con sus numerosas tiendas.

Ojoloco siguió como investigador en la Institución.

El destino de los Dursley fue muy gracioso para Harry, por lo menos de uno. Vernon Dursley fue acusado por violación, fue juzgado y encontrado culpable, fue a la cárcel para el resto de sus días, las palizas que había dado a su sobrino y su mujer ahora las recibía él. Petunia Dursley encontró un trabajo como jardinera, una pasión que tenía. Y Dudley Dusley estudio deportes y trabajó en un gimnasio de Londres.

Ginny Weasley se quedó embarazada un mes después de que se graduara en Hogwarts, fue un niño al que llamaron James. Se hizo ayudante del Ministerio.

Harry siguió con sus múltiples negocios, con su Institución y como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts; Ginny y él se casaron cuando James tenía un año.

Luca al principio tuvo miedo cuando nació James de que ya no le quisiese, Harry le quitó esa idea de la cabeza y desde entonces quiso al niño mucho.

Cuando el mayor de los Potter tuvo 11 años fue a Hogwarts, la selección fue horrible para el pequeño con los nervios que tenía.

Filius Flitwick le llamó:

\- ¡Potter, Luca!

El niño se adelantó mirando a su padre quién se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, Harry le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos. Luca se sentó y el profesor le puso el sombrero. Cinco minutos después el sombrero seleccionador gritó:

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Luca, sin mirar a su padre, se sentó en la mesa de los tejones, la cual aplaudía con ímpetu.

Harry todavía se acordaba de la conversación que tuvieron en su despacho después de la selección.

\- ¿No era lo que esperabas verdad?- le preguntó Luca en cuanto se sentó enfrente de su padre.

\- ¿Lo que esperaba? ¿De qué?

\- Tú querías que fuese un Gryffindor y yo quería ir allí para que que estuvieras orgulloso de mí pero el sombrero me ha enviado a Hufflepuff.

\- Yo estoy orgulloso de ti. No me importa en qué casa estás mientras que seas feliz, además, estoy seguro que estarás muy bien donde estás. Serás un gran Hufflepuff.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad

Luca le abrazó con fuerza e hizo honor de ser hijo de Harry: fue un gran Hufflepuff y un gran estudiante, junto con sus pequeñas bromas por supuesto.


	26. Nota

**Hola! Esto no es un capítulo, sólo es para contestar los reviews.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, tenerme en sus Favoritos y dejar comentarios!**

 **Este "capitulo" lo podría llegar a subir contestando a más reviews si hay.**

 **Muchas gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Pues la verdad, no me acordé... so un desastre! Jajajaja. La historia está completa, no hay más capítulos. Me alegro! Gracias por tu crítica, en todos los comentarios que me has dicho algo sobre la historia o mi forma de escribir fuiste respetuosa y yo eso te lo agradezco. La primera parte de esta historia la empecé hace años y supongo que algo se nota... o eso espero jajajajaja. En cuanto pueda me paso te lo prometo, te tengo apuntada para que no se me olvide. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste! A mí personalmente creo que ha quedado bien y que los muggles no sepan de la magia... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **TsukihimePrincess: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, no estaba segura de que te gustase que los muggles no supieran de la magia, me alegro haber acertado jajajaja. Sí, supongo que es poco castigo pero tiendo a ser exagerada y no quería serlo y bueno... ese fue el resultado jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)****

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja creo que dos hijos es suficiente, además tiene a los niños de la Institución que aunque no tengan su apellido sí los cuida y los mima, y está ahí para ellos si le necesitan así que es una forma de tener más hijos ;) jajajajajaja. No quise ir más lejos hacía la selección de James, creo que con Luca fue genial! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 ** **sjrodgers23: Thank you very much! I´m glad that you liked the story! Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)****

 _No sé si me queda alguien por contestar, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)_

 **Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: A ti por leer y dejar tus comentarios! Intentaré leer, por lo menos algo, esta semana :) Besos de chocolate :)**


End file.
